The God of Lies and the Mistress of Truth
by Stacey Drake
Summary: Bri is a shy mutant working for SHIELD. Her powers? To always speak the truth, and to force others to as well. She tries to keep to herself but Director Fury has a new assignment. SHIELD liaison with Asgard. Her primary mission? Get close to Loki. But when the God of Lies and the Mistress of truth come face to face, will they both find refuge?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own any of the Marvel characters. I have chosen to set this story after the Avengers but before Thor: Dark World. As such I will deviate from what has happened in the actual Marvel universe. Call this a new timeline. An alternate dimension where Loki finds love. BAM! Hope y'all enjoy. If not…sorry.

CHAPTER ONE

Bri walked down the hallway, her combat boots thudding across the tile. Fury had called her into his office. Terrible things were going through her head. She was going to be reassigned or dismissed or maybe even killed. She racked her brain for what it was she had done. Nothing. But she must have done something horrible. She couldn't believe she was even on his radar. It had been two years since he hired her after all and he hadn't seen her since. She was a researcher. For mythology. Her office was in a far corner in the dark basement where no one ever came to visit. Ever. No one even knew her name. No one. At least they never addressed her. She just kind of eavesdropped to find stuff out.

She stopped in front of the steel double doors that led to her destiny. A few times she reached for the handle then let her hand drop. "Miss Williams do you intend to stay out there all day?" Fury's voice came out of a speaker above her. She looked up to see that there was a camera next to it. He had been watching her. She blushed. He probably thought she was an idiot.

With a huff she straightened her shoulders and swung the door open. He was staring at her with the same irritated glare he always had. She felt her hands start to slick with sweat. Not good. She had to be brave. She strolled up to the desk and stood with her hands behind her back, her eyes on him. She never knew where to look with him. Was it rude to look at the patch? Was it weird to look at his one eye? He lifted an eyebrow at her and she cleared her throat, deciding to look at his good eye.

"Yes sir?" She tried not to roll her eyes as her voice shook.

"I have decided to reassign you." He picked up a file and handed it to her. She took it with a quizzical brow, flipping it open. He knew the restrictions that came with her condition. Loki's picture was held on with a paperclip. She browsed the papers within. It wasn't anything she hadn't heard around the water cooler.

"Loki sir?" Her specialty was Greek mythology not Norse.

"Yes. Loki was taken back to Asgard after the incident." He stood up and walked around to her, straightening his shoulders and straightening to his full height. "It is not an ideal situation. However, we have been given an opportunity. There will be a liaison with Asgard. I have chosen you for this position. I would like you to learn as much as you can about Loki and the other Asgardians." He towered over her until she was distinctly aware of the fact he could kill her with his bare hands. If she said no would he?

She gulped and tried to get her breathing under control. It was a great opportunity. If not a terrifying one. "Why me sir?" She was hardly the most qualified. There were other researchers who knew all about Norse mythology and they were all better with combat. The last time she had trained she had gotten her butt kicked and had bruises for days. In fact she was just hanging on to the physical qualifications for the job.

He glowered down at her. "Because I have decided it. Is this going to be a problem?" She shook her head, not trusting her voice but needing to answer. "Good." He went back to his seat and put his hands on the desk. "You may go home early to gather your things. Your transport will leave at dawn tomorrow." He sat down and began shuffling through papers.

She was still gaping at him. There had to be some reason he would send her. It couldn't be because she would be a good spy. She couldn't keep anything to herself. It wasn't that she gossiped but she was truthful to a fault and had to answer every question she was asked. It's why she wasn't an agent. Not a real one anyways they didn't even give her a gun. She didn't even get a taser. Fury had been aware of it when he hired her. That's why she didn't have much contact with people.

"Is there anything else?" She closed her mouth but nodded. "You may go now." He apparently didn't care what other questions she had. She was nodding so much she might have been a bobble-head. There had to have been a mistake. She weaved through the halls, not paying attention, on autopilot.

"Ma'am are you okay?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her confusion to see Steve Rogers staring at her, concern painted across his beautiful face. The heat rose to her cheeks as she realized she was standing at the elevator doors with her badge poised to swipe. How long had she been standing like that? "Oh…uh…yeah…sorry…" She slid the card through then stepped in and pressed the level for her quarters.

"Are you sure?" He looked so worried that she laughed then covered her mouth in horror. She had just laughed at Captain America! She looked at the floor.

"Yeah. Um…sorry…" Words! She wrote for a living and when it mattered they had all abandoned ship. Forget idiot she was a vacant blob. The elevator finally reached her level and she darted out, leaving him to wonder what was going on. He thought of following her but resisted. She hadn't wanted to talk to him and it could have been about a break-up or something. He blushed at the thought. It was best just to leave her alone. He might upset her more.

Bri practically ran to her bedroom. The swoosh of the door as it closed behind her had never been so comforting. There was no way she could have heard Fury correctly. She was going to be going to Asgard? She had had an aneurism. That was it. She was actually laying on her desk dying and no one would find her body for days. No. That couldn't be right. If she had had an aneurism she would die immediately.

She shook her head and pushed away from the door. Alright. For some insane reason Fury had picked her to go to Asgard. Maybe it was a prank. She thought about the director. He didn't seem the type. Was she dreaming? She pinched herself hard. Nope. Okay next theory.

For once she had made her bed and it irritated her. If she curled up into a ball with the covers it would mess it up. Although if she had until morning she would have to sleep at some point anyways. She lay down and covered her head with her pillow trying to come up with some reason behind it. None came.

A knock at her door woke her up. "Fuck." She grumbled as she sat up, the pillow slipping off to fall in her lap. She had fallen asleep. She glanced over at the clock to see the angry red numbers blinking 4:00. Her eyes widened and she jumped up and started darting around the room.

When was she supposed to leave again? When was dawn? She had no idea. At the very most she had a few hours. The sun didn't rise until what 6:30? 7? Another knock echoed through her room and she poked her head out with a toothbrush dangling out of her mouth. Was that what had woken her up? It came again.

"Comigth!" She called, trying not to spit toothpaste everywhere. She rinsed as quickly as she could then ran to the door, hoping it wasn't Fury or someone else sent to grab her. She hadn't packed anything at all. "Fuck." It was Steve Rogers. "I mean…I'm so sorry! I just…I didn't think it was…Why are you here? Did Fury send you? How do you know where I live? Did Fury send you?" She was rambling. "Oh! Come in!" She glanced around her barracks. There were books everywhere and journals, dirty clothes she'd been meaning to wash. "Ah…I mean…"

It was too late. Steve walked in and saw the mess. She didn't want him to see the chaos but he was already amidst the debris, judging her. He was polite enough to keep a straight face. "Have you packed everything you would like to bring to Asgard?" He peered around for some kind of bag but found nothing.

"No….See…what had happened was…" She started darting around and picking up clothes, embarrassed that she had underwear on the floor. When all of the dirty laundry was in the hamper she turned to her dresser, taking out everything she could get her hands on and tossing it into her duffle. What would she need? Where would she be living? What was the weather like? She glanced over at Steve to see he was trying to hide a smile.

"My bad. I kind of fell asleep…um…do you know anything about where I'm going? What kind of clothes I'll need? TOOTHBRUSH!" She ran into her bathroom and started throwing all of her toiletries into the bag, hoping that they wouldn't leak.

"Thor has said that the weather is always warm and sunny. Other than that I don't know much."

"How many bags can I take? Should I bring books? I'll need journals of course…"

He was standing at ease, watching her run around him. The duffle was stuffed. She had to lean, pull, curse, and beg for the zipper to go all of the way. When it was done she was breathing heavily and sweating. She should have taken a shower. Oh well. She glanced at the clock. 5:10. Had it really been over an hour already? Insane. "I'm so sorry that took so long! When is dawn? Have you eaten yet? I am the worst charge ever…"

She slung the bag over her shoulder, almost losing her balance in the process and yanked the door open, looking at what she was leaving behind. She wondered what they would do with it. "Will they leave it here or store it or send it back to my parents?"

"I believe that they will store it in case you need it later." Steve was right behind her. "I didn't eat. I was hoping to get breakfast with you before you leave." She stopped and stared at him, her mouth open. He laughed and motioned for her to follow as he led the way, taking the bag from her as she tried to lug it after him. She didn't bother to stop him. She was too amazed he wanted to eat with her.

"Do you even know my name?" She asked suddenly as they walked in.

"Brianna Williams. Although I've heard you go by Bri." He flashed her a thousand watt smile and her heart skipped a beat.

She felt dumb for asking. Of course he knew her name. He wouldn't just show up to some random girl's barracks. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had heard anything about him coming anywhere near there. He was too chivalrous for that. "Sorry about that…"

"You apologize a lot."

"Sorry." She winced when the word came out. "I mean. Yeah…so breakfast." He picked a table and dropped her bag, heading to get food. People were staring at them as they got in line. Steve seemed to know almost everyone. She wondered how he did it when she could barely remember her own name half the time. The line wasn't too long yet and the bacon was still fresh. She had never gotten there early enough for that.

It felt so awkward walking beside Captain America, or any man or even woman, she generally avoided them all, it was safer that way. When they sat down she studied her food, shoveling it into her mouth. "Did Fury tell you why he picked you?" It was a casual question but there was an undertone of urgency. He had said it low enough so that no one around them could hear it. She clamped her mouth shut and tried to keep the answer from coming out. When she realized she didn't have one she felt her nerves unwind.

"Not sure." Her eyes met his with confidence. "I think it's the dumbest idea I've ever heard. I know nothing about Norse mythology." She realized she really did think it was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. "I mean…I can't help but tell the truth and he wants to send me to the god of mischief and lies? Not that he's a real god…obviously…there's only one of those…" She smiled brightly at him, glad that he wouldn't try to contradict her.

He was watching her with curiosity. "Do you always talk so much?" Natasha sat next to Steve, eyeing her. She was smiling and it made Bri nervous. Why was Black Widow interested in her? If she got any more popular she was going to hyperventilate. Or talk her jaw off.

"I talk more when I'm nervous…"

"And do you always say what is on your mind?" Natasha took a bite of her eggs, chewing as she studied Bri.

"Usually?" They didn't realize she had to and she wasn't going to tell them since they hadn't specifically asked about it.

Steve and Natasha shared a conspiratorial look then shrugged. "Fury has to have a plan. He wouldn't have picked you if he didn't." They had finished their breakfast and Bri was about done eating. Her stomach was cramping as she thought of the day ahead of her. The two in front of her were not helping. She was getting more paranoid. What if she messed everything up? What exactly was she supposed to do? No one had told her. "Get to know them" wasn't a blueprint. What was a liaison supposed to do? Was there an instruction manual? She wasn't good with people. She was happy being alone in her little hole in the wall.

She was hyperventilating as she pushed her tray away from her to lay her head on the table. "This is some horrible prank right? I mean…it could happen…Fury has to have a sense of humor…and he got you guys to go along with it…" She lifted her eyes hopefully to see them both shake their heads.

"Afraid not." Natasha's watch beeped and the two stood. "It's about that time. Let's go."

Steve took Bri's tray for her, lifting her bag for her as well. She followed after them mechanically as they led her to the surface. Fury was already there with a scowl firmly in place. They were in an open grass lot next to the building as the sun peeked over the horizon, turning the dark sky a pale blue with hints of pink and lavender. Had anyone told her parents? When would she be back? She balled up her fists to keep from hyperventilating again.

"Are you ready?" Fury was looking her over, probably wondering at her slightly disheveled appearance.

"No…"

The director laughed loudly. Everyone stopped to look at him in shock. A loud crack sounded above them as clouds descended in a funnel. _Do not spazz. Do not spazz._ Bri told herself as Steve handed her the duffle and all took a step back. "What am I supposed to do?" She yelled over the howling wind. The bridge reached her and began to pull her towards Asgard. She heard Fury's voice as the ground faded beneath her:

"Just be yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

 _Just be myself?_ The trip to Asgard took only seconds, the words were still ringing in her ears as she was deposited into a large golden room with high vaulted ceilings. Behind her the portal whirred as it slowed. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!" She screamed to no one in particular.

"If I am correct your name is Bri Williams of Midgard." A deep voice boomed, catching her attention.

"Of course…" She muttered as she looked to the man towering over her. He was dressed in golden armor that matched his eyes, his sword still in the contraption in the middle of the room. He was smiling at her but her heart was beating wildly. He was intimidating. "Hi…sorry about that…I…well…actually I've got nothing…had a moment…" Steve was right she apologized too much.

He lifted an eyebrow at her as he retrieved his sword. "Are you alright?" He swept an arm out and began walking, expecting her to fall into step beside him. She did, though she was practically running to keep up with his long strides and struggling with her duffle.

"Sort of?"

She was gasping and had a stitch in her side. He glanced at her then laughed and shook his head. "I believe Odin will wish to see you before you are shown your new quarters." He slowed his pace a little as they neared the golden gates of the palace. She was surprised they had made it there already, it had looked like miles from the portal. Although she had been almost running, she wasn't that fast. She wondered if it might be some magic trick or technology.

"The All-Father?!" Her voice was high-pitched as he led her through different hallways. "Shouldn't I be talking to someone less important? Like a secretary or a random soldier?" She looked him over. He certainly wasn't an ordinary soldier. "Heimdall!" He peered over at her when she yelled his name, chuckling to himself. She was slow on the uptake. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

They were standing outside of two golden double-doors with guards posted on each side. On the other side was Odin. The All-Father. The most powerful of the Asgardians. Their ruler. She was panicking. She balled her hands into fists, channeling all of her nervous energy into her hands. She was representing SHIELD; she had to keep it together. Ha. Not likely. Heimdall gave her a moment before motioning for the guards to open the door.

When the doors shut behind her the sound echoed through the large hall, rattling Bri's bones. She walked quickly, shifting the bag and grunting with the effort. Odin was sitting on his thrown, two more guards flanking him, and a beautiful woman standing to his right. Frigga. The Queen was tall and regal with golden hair piled neatly on top of her head, a long dress with an armored corset flowing about her.

Bri dropped the heavy bag when she came to the steps, her eyes sliding from Frigga to Odin, wondering if she should bow or kneel. She decided on kneeling, though she just barely touched her knee to the floor before she stood again. _What's with leaders only having one eye?!_ Bri thought, glad that for once her mouth stayed shut. He looked about as cheerful as Fury.

They all stood in an awkward silence as Bri stared between the powerful couple _. Am I supposed to be saying something?_ She started to speak then stopped, nothing coming to mind. Would it be rude to start asking questions? He was probably supposed to talk first. Frigga was smiling at her like a loving mother while Odin studied her intently. She became aware of her frizzy blue bun and wrinkled clothes. She didn't even have make-up on.

"You are Brianna Williams?" Odin's voice was filled with power.

"Yes but I um…I prefer Bri…" She wasn't shaking but every muscle in her body was tensed.

Another silence fell over the group as he continued to watch her. She shifted her weight, tearing her eyes away from them to look out of an archway to her right. It seemed to lead to a garden of some sort. A breeze ruffled the trees outside but didn't reach them. "Bri then." Her attention snapped back to the King.

Frigga had descended the stairs and was standing just in front of her. Bri yelped and took a step backward, almost tripping over her bag but regaining herself in time to keep from falling over. "Sorry…I didn't hear you move…" She straightened her shoulders and met Frigga's eyes. They were warm.

"I apologize for startling you."

"I-It's okay…I should have been paying attention…"

"Bri. You are the liaison that Director Fury has sent here?" Odin leaned forward.

"Yes?"

The question in her voice seemed to amuse him and he smiled. "Why did he choose you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine? I'm supposed to learn about y'all and Loki. He's probably hoping I'll discover…a weakness…" She hated her gift sometimes. They were probably going to kill her for treason.

Odin's eyes gleamed as he nodded. "Frigga will show you your quarters." The Queen reached over and picked up Bri's bag with ease. Bri tried to take it back, it wasn't right for her to carry it.

"I will take it." There was no debate allowed. Bri sighed and shuffled along after the fine lady. The palace was huge but it didn't take long to get anywhere. "Forgive our greeting earlier. Odin has been uneasy with the arrangement." Frigga stopped before large wooden doors carved with a meadow. "Loki has been confined to his rooms for now. He will be allowed to live." She paused as she led Bri into her bedroom, her voice cracking a little with emotion. "You are indeed to find out more about Loki. About what happened to him…"

She trailed off as she noticed Bri was looking at her surroundings. They were bigger than she had imagined. In fact, they were big enough to be a house. The main room itself had a balcony with double-doors, a large canopy bed with light blue curtains, a desk and chair on the wall near the balcony, a vanity desk to the right of the door, to the left there was a big wooden wardrobe, and next to the bed there was a door leading to what looked like a bathroom. It was all so magnificent she had stopped listening to Lady Frigga and just spun around to take it all in. There was even a bookshelf with a few books on it next to the desk.

"You enjoy them then?" The question didn't need an answer, it was obvious. Bri looked back to the Queen with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. It's…are you sure this is for me? I mean…I would be happy with a broom closet…"

Lady Frigga shook her head as she wrapped Bri in her arms, comforting her. "These will be your rooms as long as you are here. You will also have access to the library. Any servant will be able to show you where it is. As well as the kitchen." She pulled back and wiped the shed tears away then kissed Bri's forehead. "This is one of the spare rooms in Loki's wing. His main room is three doors down on the left."

She started towards the door. "I will send a servant with lunch and tonight you will have dinner with all of us." Frigga glanced towards the wardrobe. "The wardrobe is filled with clothes that will fit you. We thought you should dress in Asgardian clothing. The books on the shelves are our histories." She pulled open the door to leave but paused when Bri raised her hand, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I…thank you." Bri whispered. "Um…why are you letting me talk to Loki? I mean…I'm not exactly a soldier or anything." She tried for a weak smile as she clenched and unclenched her hands. "And…and I've never been very good at lying…or keeping anything to myself…" She felt her cheeks burning with a blush but she kept her eyes locked with Frigga's. "I just don't see how I'm a very good candidate for learning anything about Loki…he's the god of mischief and lies…He'll probably get more out of me than I get out of him…"

Frigga nodded. "Perhaps we see something you have not yet seen in yourself." She smiled brightly then left Bri alone with her racing thoughts.

There was a bath in the floor that she could just walk into; oils and soaps to wash herself with. She had stayed there until her fingers looked like prunes then reluctantly climbed out and checked the wardrobe. There were dresses of every color—thankfully with no corset. She picked a dark blue that had long open split sleeves that hung at her shoulders. Frigga had been right—it fit perfectly.

The vanity had a few creams and lotions she wasn't sure about so she just brushed out her light blue curls and let them dangle down her back. She didn't look human when she saw herself in the mirror. The gown was too fine, her eyes looked almost silver, and her hair made her look like a fairy. She grinned and headed to the desk. She had research to do.

She didn't know much about Norse mythology and she doubted what she knew was actually true. There hadn't been anything in the file about Loki being married and he had no children that she knew of. Even what she heard about Thor had to be wrong too if he was dating Jane. She doubted the Lady Sif would let her husband just run around with another woman.

Her duffle was discarded by a trunk at the end of the bed. She had already retrieved her journals and writing supplies. There had been scrolls and inkwells with pens in the drawers of the desk but she preferred her own things, it was easier. She rolled her shoulders and twisted in her seat as she got ready to work. Ah, research. She felt a little piece of home as she pulled a musty tome to her and flipped it open.

A maid had come to bring her lunch: soup with bread and a pitcher of water. It had been a nice break. The sun was setting now as a soft knock interrupted her reading. Bri looked up and stood, groaning when her back complained. She had been sitting in one position too long. So far she had learned about the nine realms and Yggdrasil, the tree of life. All of it was swimming in her mind, a fog settling heavy. She needed a break.

"Come in!"

The same young woman from lunch peeked her head in then cautiously entered. She was probably Loki's servant. The poor thing must have gone through quite a bit; she glanced around the room like something was going to jump out at her. "My lady. It is time for dinner. I have been sent to escort you." She walked past to take the tray from lunch and lead her out.

"Is what I'm wearing alright?"

"Yes my lady."

"Please. My name is Bri. What is yours?"

"Dagmar my lady."

"Bri."

Dagmar walked faster than even Heimdall. Bri was fighting with her dress as she chased after the girl. She was out of breath when Dagmar stopped in front of an arched doorway. It sounded like they were late, there was lively conversation and the sounds of a feast coming from within. "Will you be able to find your way back my lady?"

"Bri. And yes I think so. Maybe…I'll ask for directions…"

"Would you like me to come back…Bri?"

"No…I'll be fine. If all else fails maybe I'll get lost and find something cool!"

The girl nodded then left Bri alone in the hallway. Her palms were beginning to sweat again and her breathing shallowed. _Alright. Just…into the dinner with immortals…you can do this…WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?_ She was trying to psyche herself into entering but she was only freaking herself out more.

"You must be Lady Bri." A handsome man with blonde hair stood inside of the doorway with a broad smile on his face. She recognized him from drawings in the book. He was one of the warriors three, though she couldn't remember his name.

"My name is Fandral." Ah, that was it.

He offered his arm to lead her in, it took a few moments before he wrapped her arm within his and let him lead her to a seat somewhere in the middle of the table. "I hope you do not mind sitting next to me." He said with a wink. She eyed him warily then looked to the head of the table where Odin sat with Frigga at his right. She felt completely out of place.

"Of course not."

"Fandral! Already trying to woo the Midgardian?" A booming voice asked from across the table.

It was another one of the warriors three. Her face twisted in thought as she tried to remember his name. He was the biggest of the three with a long red beard. "What can I say Volstagg? I know a beautiful woman when I see one." Volstagg. Okay. Two down. She knew the names of four people in the room. She was on her way to getting this down, she just needed to remember them later. She was pretty sure she wouldn't forget Odin and Frigga, they were too important to forget. Although the two men were renowned fighters. She ignored Fandral's advances, she was a shiny new plaything that he would lose interest in soon enough.

"Are you hungry my lady?" Fandral was offering her meat of some sort.

He took her plate without waiting for an answer, filling it with everything he could reach. When he set it back down in front of her she could no longer see the actual plate. Her eyes widened and she picked up a fork to poke at a few things, her stomach in knots. "I'm a little too nervous to eat." She muttered after Fandral had turned his attention back to Volstagg and a woman she thought might be Lady Sif.

She had meant to say she wasn't hungry or to say nothing at all. It was too late though. Volstagg's mouth hung open and a piece of bread fell out as he gaped at her in shock. "Too nervous to eat?!" She cringed when the conversation died down and others started looking at her. Being invisible would have been a blessing at that moment.

"Sorry…" In hopes that everyone would go back to the feast she got a big bite and stuffed it in her mouth, barely able to close it as she tried to chew it all. "Much better!" Volstagg laughed. Fandral grinned at her mischievously then went back to talking, everyone else followed his example.

Dinner was going to last all night. A few departed but the warriors three were still there, trying to draw her into conversation. She didn't say anything but listened intently. Luckily for her they were too busy retelling war stories to ask her any questions. When Odin and Frigga finally left Bri decided it was time to go.

"Leaving already?"

Fandral stood when Bri did. "Uh…yes…"

"Would you like me to take you to your room?"

"NO!" Volastagg, Hogun, and Lady Sif laughed loudly at the quick rejection and Bri's cheeks turned hot. "I mean…I'm sorry…I just…I really should be going." She didn't want to hurt his feelings any more than she already had.

With a quick bow she rushed out of the dining hall and into the cool air of the corridor. The silence was deafening as she hurried along, trying to find her way back. There were only a few servants out and about at the late hour and she stopped each one to find out if she was going in the right direction. Most of the time she wasn't. At last she found herself in Loki's wing. She counted the doors until she found her own. The only light was from the few torches on the walls, most of them were out but she was almost positive she had found her room.

It was dark when she entered, shadows covering everything. It was colder than it had been earlier but she thought it might be because there was no fire in the corner fireplace. She stared at it longingly but sighed and pulled off her dress, laying it across the back of a chair and going to the bed in her chemise, hoping that the bed would warm her up. Exhaustion took her almost immediately and she succumbed to sleep, the blankets pulled up to her chin. She had been too tired to realize that her duffle was mysteriously absent as well as her journals and pens. As the moon set it shone on the bed's chamber curtains, lighting up the deep green fabric.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The sound of curtains being yanked open woke Bri from her sleep. She peered up blearily to see a man with long shaggy black hair and piercing green eyes. He was only wearing breeches and a scowl. "What are you doing in my bed Midgardian?" She sat up, the bedding falling to her lap to reveal she was only wearing a shift. Immediately she pulled them back up, her eyes were caught by the dark green decorations of the room.

"Oh. My. GOD!" She screeched in horror. "Turn around!" She was avoiding the question for as long as she could.

He looked shocked at the order and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "AND PUT ON A SHIRT!" She was freaking out. "I can't believe I went into the wrong room. This is the worst thing that could have happened. Were you sleeping in this bed all night? Please tell me you weren't...why haven't you turned around yet?!" Her voice was getting louder as her panic set in. She took a mental note of her body to ensure he hadn't touched her in any way. He hadn't.

A knock on the door brought his attention to it. "Come in." He called, smiling when Bri squeaked and hid her face. Dagmar entered, resting the tray on a table in a sitting area. She didn't look directly at Loki or his bed. It was better not to ask questions, especially if there were voices involved. Usually he had some kind of trap set for her. Last time it was snakes in the covers. "I will return later my lord." She muttered then rushed out of the room, hurrying down the hallway to get away. The Lady Bri hadn't answered when she knocked and her food was still sitting outside of the door. She hoped the feast hadn't taken too much out of the young woman.

"I can't believe you let her in here! What if she had seen me?!" Bri threw off the covers and got to her feet, hands on her hips as she glared up at him.

"That has nothing to do with me." He sneered, leaning in so close his words kissed her lips. "Now. What were you doing in my bed? Are you a present?"

She took a step backwards but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. "No damn-it! Get the fuck off of me!" Her filter was gone as she pushed on his chest. She was not okay with being in a room with anyone who was half-naked. "I am not your present! Who gives someone another person as a present?!" She stopped trying to get away, he was too strong and she wasn't going to break his hold on her.

"Spoils of war." He breathed, his green orbs glittering with mischief.

"That's disgusting. And you didn't win."

Irritation flashed across his features and he released her, going to his closet to get a shirt. "Although I've got some questions about that…" She tugged on her dress as she watched him, trying not to feel her pulse quicken as she saw the muscles in his back bunching as he moved. "From everything I know about you you're the clever one. If you were going to take over the world…why didn't you do it more…subtly…I mean…you're the trickster right? Couldn't you just get us to hand it over willingly? Like Hitler?"

He turned to look at her, a smirk tugging at his lips. She was certainly clever. "I had an army to attack with." He watched her as she walked over to a chair and sat, braiding her hair as she went. She no longer seemed desperate to get away.

"Well…yeah…I mean…army…great…whoohoo…but why did they follow you? It's not like you were their king…were you?" She was studying him, wincing when his face twisted into rage. "Sorry…didn't mean to make you angry…I heard about the whole…" She paused when he lifted his eyebrow in challenge. "Nevermind…so…" Nothing came to mind. Words were failing her again. "You know…I should get back to my room…I need to change and eat my own breakfast." She stood up so fast she caught her foot in the hem of her dress and pitched forward.

Loki caught her before she hit the ground, his arms just barely steadying her before the illusion faded into oblivion. "Neat trick…" She couldn't look at him but she heard him chuckle as she made her way more carefully around the furniture. When the door shut behind her she sighed and leaned against it before hurrying to her own room, identifying it by the tray of food left outside. Luckily there were no servants about to see her as she grabbed her breakfast and darted inside.

 _I survived my first meeting with Loki!_ She stripped and went over to the wardrobe, determined to find a pair of breeches. She was too much of a klutz to be wearing long dresses, the clothes in the duffle were gone but the bag remained. There was nothing there. At last she gave up and picked out a purple dress, the same length as the one she was wearing. When she turned to go wash up she noticed a pile of clothes on her trunk that hadn't been there before.

"Where did you come from?" She asked as she approached. There was a small note laid on top with green cursive letters. "You might wish to wear pants. I hope you like the color. My pet." She picked up a black off the shoulder peasant top, black breeches, and a dark green corset with snakes. Matching dark green leather boots sat off to the side. "Pet?" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hatred swelling in her. "I am NO ONE'S PET!" She screamed as loudly as she could, hoping that he could hear her.

She threw the clothes down and washed up, coming back out in only a towel. The dress was as magnificent as the one before. It made her feel like a princess. Her fingers ran across it as her eyes slid over to see the clothes Loki had sent her. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of wearing it but she also didn't feel like falling again. With a sigh she laid the down the purple garment and donned the black and green. She made a mental note to get Dagmar to get her more clothes with different colors.

It fit like a glove and it only made her angrier. Her breakfast was cold when she finished so she ate the fruit and left the rest. She thought of going to her desk to read but she was too frustrated to focus. She wanted to explore the palace, maybe to look at the gardens.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bri groaned as she turned a corner to see another staircase. She'd been lost for an hour, weaving through corridor after corridor. She was almost positive that Loki had something to do with it because she still hadn't found a way out of his wing. Everywhere she looked there were green and gold tapestries, all depicting Loki in an impressive battle.

She leaned against the cool stone wall with her hands on her hips. She couldn't even get the stupid corset off. Somehow she had managed to tie it in a knot that would make a boy scout proud. When she tried to untie it, it had only gotten worse. She pulled at it absently as her eyes drifted up towards the light pouring down from above.

A breeze ruffled her hair and on it she smelled jasmine. Maybe she had found the garden at last. "Alright. I can do this." She breathed deeply then pushed off the wall and started trudging up the stairs. "I swear if this isn't the garden I may scream."

The sun was at its peak when she breached the top of the stairs, finding herself—finally—at her intended destination. It was more beautiful than she had imagined. And it smelled great. There were roses, jasmine, lavender, and flowers she couldn't name. The whole place was magical. Paths branched out in every direction to meet gazebos or benches. Above all, it was quiet.

She tilted her head back and took a deep breath, taking in the relaxing atmosphere. Now she just needed to find a place to sit. And to get the corset off. She reached back to fumble with the strings again, trying to undo them. Still no luck.

"Son of a BITCH!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, throwing her hands in the air. Maybe she just needed to sit down.

"What's wrong my pet?" Just as she started towards a bench overhung with roses, Loki stepped out to greet her, a smug smirk tugging at his lips.

"Not your pet." She growled, dodging around him when he tried to snake his arms around her.

"Having trouble with your corset, my pet?" He had laced his fingers through her strings, keeping her close to him, whispering his words in her ear.

A shiver ran down her spine at the touch but she straightened her back, refusing to give into his taunts. "That is none of your business." She swatted at his hands but only got a snicker in response.

"But I created it. I can take it away if you would like."

Her breathing became easier as the fabric disappeared into nothingness. She looked down to see that the corset was gone and her shirt was stuck to her. "Did you…how…?" Rage swelled in her chest as she realized what he had just done, the realization of it wrapping around her. The rest of her clothes!

She spun around, her eyes flashing like a thunderstorm. He snuck his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, his smile widening when she fought against him. "Would you like me to remove the rest?" He was taunting her. His hands ran up and down her back suggestively.

"Not in your wildest dreams." She pushed against his chest, trying not to think about the muscles she could feel underneath. "Let me go." She was gritting her teeth in agitation though her heart was thudding wildly. _He's the God of Mischief and Lies! He's just toying with me! I have to get away from him…_

"Why are you in my wing?" A question at last. Something she could focus on other than how close he was. And how good he smelled. She gripped his arms as she tried to think of how to word the answer. Her mother had always said that she had to be precise, no blathering. A lesson she had never learned well.

"That is where your mother and father have placed me." It came out slower and angrier than she had intended.

His face twisted with rage. "They are not my mother and father."

She narrowed her eyes. "They raised you didn't they?"

He dropped his arms and took a step away. "They kidnapped me."

"I heard they adopted you."

"I was forced to live in Thor's shadow." He was pacing.

She rolled her eyes. "You are a crowned prince of Asgard! You grew up with all of the best things and with love." He was ungrateful.

"Love?! LOVE?!" He spun on her. "They made me think I could be king! I am nothing but a stolen relic!"

There was pain in his voice, just underneath the surface. She sighed, trying to be patient though he was trying her nerves. He had friends. He had been allowed out. He knew nothing of being a prisoner. "You…" She seethed. If she wasn't careful her powers were going to fluctuate. She needed to get herself under control. "You. Are. A. Spoiled. Child."

Loki glowered down at her. "How dare you speak to me like that?!"

She smiled in spite of herself. "I dare because I have free speech. I am not some subject that you can order around." She stepped closer to him, reaching up and putting her hand on his chest, feeling the cold seep into her. Her emotions were getting the better of her and her abilities were slipping away from her. Underneath her touch, Loki's skin was turning blue, his Jotun form forcing its way to the surface.

He jolted and broke away from her, watching as his Asgardian skin washed back over the blue. "How did you do that?!"

"You aren't the only one who has tricks."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

She immediately regretted the words. She was antagonizing a guy who had killed 80 people in 3 days, not the smartest decision that she ever made. There was just something about him that brought the fight out in her. Her stomach started twisting into knots as a reminder that she still hadn't answered his question.

Technically, it wasn't a trick. And she hadn't lied, there are plenty of people who can do tricks. Just not Bri. Well, she could balance a spoon on the end of her nose but that was the extent of her abilities. She pursed her lips as the pain started. If she didn't answer soon she would start wishing she was dead.

"How did you do that?" Each word was said slowly, marked with a movement that brought Bri and him back into full contact. She was a mouse and he was a hungry snake. Great. She glared up defiantly, gritting her teeth as lightning began coursing through her veins. She gripped his arms to keep from collapsing to the floor. She wouldn't last much longer, she never did.

"Are you okay?" There was a touch of concern his voice as he bent his head to study her. Her eyes were squeezed shut as if she could force the pain away.

"No." The word came out as a bark. "I…" She was panting with the effort of answering. _Fuck. Why? Why can't I just be a normal person?_ "I show the truth." It all came out in a rush and the effect was immediate, like cold water being splashed over her.

Loki was supporting all of her weight now. She needed a nap. "Show the truth?" _Son of a bitch. Couldn't just accept the answer could you?_ She snapped in her head, too tired to do anything but huff and glare up at him. "Yes. I have to answer honestly to everything." She sighed. "And I have to answer every question."

He lifted an eyebrow. "How does that affect me?" He had been watching his skin during her episode and as she seemed to have more trouble his skin showed more and more of his Jotun form. Now that she seemed better he was once again Asgardian.

"I can sometimes force others to show and speak the truth." She was falling asleep, her head slumping against his chest. "You smell like winter." She mumbled with a yawn before slipping into unconsciousness.

(A/N) Hey everyone! Sorry it's so short this week. School and work has been a little hectic. However, Thanksgiving is just a little bit away and during the break I will try to write a really long chapter. This upcoming Sunday will probably not be all that long either. I'm so sorry but thank you for following my story!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When she woke the morning light was pouring through the balcony doors in her room. She groaned as she sat up, scanning the room to make sure she was actually in her own room. Everything was light blue. "How long did I sleep?" She grumbled, throwing her legs over the side of her bed to stand. "How did I get here?"

The smell of coffee and syrup wafted across her and she turned to see Loki standing with a tray in his hands, a broad smile tugging at his lips. "All day. I was beginning to wonder if I should send for a medic." He motioned for her to follow him as he walked out onto the balcony and set it on a table she didn't remember being there.

 _It's a trick._ She told herself. _He's being nice to me because he can use me._ Even as she repeated the words, her heart squeezed in her chest at how kind he was being. _Did he carry me up here and tuck me in?_ She plopped down in a high-back chair and watched as he unloaded the heavy tray. Other than the pancakes and coffee, he had brought eggs, bacon, and potatoes.

"Where'd you get all of this? You can't make food with your illusions can you?" He placed a plate in front of her and lifted an eyebrow.

"I requested it from Dagmar." He sat and began to pour himself some coffee.

She shrugged, wondering if she should trust it. Her stomach growled violently to remind her she hadn't eaten in almost a day. _I doubt he'd poison me…_ She thought then started piling a plate high with food. It was all delicious. And still hot. "When did you order this?"

"Nearly an hour ago."

"How did you keep it warm?"

"Magic." His tone was mocking and she narrowed her eyes at him, taking a big bite of pancakes.

"Naturally, so what did you do after I passed out yesterday?"

"I watched you sleep." He laughed when she choked on her food, passing her his coffee to wash it down. "I read. I did check in on you every few hours and told Dagmar to leave you be. I believe she thinks I have done something to you."

Bri felt the heat radiating from her cheeks. Of course he wouldn't just watch her sleep. She took the offered drink gratefully, making a face at the bitter taste. "Do you not believe in cream and sugar?" She grumbled as she handed it back.

"I prefer my coffee as black as my soul." He was teasing her again.

"Yes. You're a very scary man." She rolled her eyes and made up her own cup of coffee, trying to ignore how he was watching her every movement, memorizing how she made it.

"Most are terrified of me." He remarked, his eyes clouding with anger and something akin to pain.

"Well…I'm not…" She straightened her shoulders and stared at him imperiously.

He laughed and reached a hand across the table to run a finger down her arm. She jerked back quickly. "Are you sure?" His smile became a little sardonic as he held her gaze.

"Yes." She sneered. "Just because I jumped doesn't mean I'm scared. There are plenty of reasons someone could be nervous around someone other than fear." She stuck her tongue out at him then stuffed a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Such as?" His eyes flashed with mischief as he lifted an eyebrow suggestively.

"Stuff." She responded, sucking down the scalding coffee and pushing her plate away from her. "I should probably bathe and see your mom. She said something about checking in with me every few days."

"No doubt she wishes to ensure your safety." He stood and followed her into her room.

"Not my safety but she probably wants to know how you're doing." Bri stopped when she heard him following her into the bathroom. "I think I'll be okay on my own from here."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close until she was pressed against him. "Are you sure? I can be quite helpful." He was leaning down as he tilted her chin upwards.

Her heart was thudding in her chest. "Yes." She squeaked. _Damnit!_ "I'll be fine. I've been taking showers by myself for a while now. Is there anything you'd like me to tell your mom when I see her?"

She watched as various emotions played within his eyes, none of them making it to his face. "Tell her I said thank you for sending me a new pet." Before she could respond he had dissolved, leaving her to catch herself as she fell forward.

"What the hell was that?" She grumbled, wondering if she should take a cold shower. "And I'm not a pet!" Her hackles rose as she rethought every action, every word, every glance. Was he toying with her the whole time? No. She was sure she had seen real feelings when she mentioned Lady Frigga.

She thought of what he had said about being a stolen relic and wondered if he was still trying to convince himself of that, trying to harden his heart against the pain of learning he was adopted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The bath was amazing, exactly what she needed to get rid of the persistent aches and pains. The lavender bubble bath had eased her anxieties as well. She had the towel wrapped around her tightly when she walked back into the room, one hand clasping where she had it tucked at her chest, just in case. Nothing jumped out at her but there was a new stack of clothes on her desk with another note.

 _My Pet,_

 _I took the liberty of making you another outfit. This is, I believe, a little more familiar to you. I saw it while I was in Midgard. The boots I made you should work well with it. Enjoy._

She narrowed her eyes as she held the dress up. Admittedly, she did find it cute, if not a little risqué. It was a strapless dress with a layered mini-skirt, light blue lace frills on the skirts accenting the black, blue, and dark green plaid design. When she held it up to herself it barely covered the essentials. "Yeah. Right." She scoffed, tossing it back on the desk. Cute or not there was no way she was meeting Lady Frigga in so little clothing. Maybe if she was going to a club—not that she had ever been to one. Too many people and questions.

She yanked open the doors to her wardrobe to find it empty. "Oh no…no…no…no no no…" Her heart thudded in her chest as she tried to find something. Anything. The only thing she found was a set of black lace underwear with a black strapless bra. "You…." She seethed. He had taken everything. _This…I…_ She breathed deep, closed her eyes, then donned what little he had left her.

After yanking, pulling, and cursing, she gave up trying to make the scant material cover her and turned to go, almost running into a full-length mirror. "REALLY?!" She snapped, shoving hair out of her eyes irritably. "That…is…just…"

Despite being a little pudgy the dress looked amazing, accenting her full breasts and the swell of her hips. Her hair was no longer blue. In fact, it was back to its natural dark brown color. The long strands falling in perfect glossy ringlets. _You look beautiful the way you were born_. The words appeared as she ran her fingers through her hair. "The way I was born…" She muttered. "Please…my hair has never been this smooth…"

She focused all of her agitation into her right hand then placed it against the cool glass of the mirror and watched as it faded into gold sparks. A smug smirk tugged at her lips as she stepped over the fading remnants. It felt good to make her curse work for her. Now she just needed to make it through the hallways. She was certain Lady Frigga would give her something else to wear.

A thought struck her as she was about to leave his wing. Loki was not allowed outside of it. His magic couldn't reach beyond it. He was a prisoner. _Please….PLEASE don't let my clothes disappear…_ She clenched and unclenched her hands for a few minutes, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and continued on. She didn't feel different so she finally opened one eye and then another, letting the nervous energy out in a laugh. Her clothes were still there.

She never thought she would be so grateful to be wearing a miniskirt. As she passed servants, stopping a few to ask directions to get to Lady Frigga, she noticed the shock passing over their faces before they remembered to school their expressions. Her own face was getting hotter with every person she passed. _Just a little further…you can do this…calm down…_ She told herself while wrapping her arms around her middle.

"Lady Frigga?" Her voice quavered a little as she came to stand near the table she was sitting at, lost in thought as she wrote something. When she looked up Bri saw the same moment of intrigue in her eyes, though her face betrayed nothing.

"I imagine my son had something to do with your outfit?" She said with a sympathetic smile, standing and taking her light pink wrap and handing it to Bri so that she could cover her shoulders and chest.

Bri took it gratefully, forcing herself to look Lady Frigga in the eye though all she wanted to do was slink away. "Yes. He only left me this to wear." She mumbled.

"Can you bring Lady Bri a proper dress?" Frigga asked a servant that brought them tea. The young man snuck a look at Bri, quickly hiding the small smile that tugged at his lips before nodding and excusing himself.

When he was gone they took a seat, Bri hugging the filmy wrap around her and trying to calm her nerves. "Thank you so much."

Frigga nodded and poured them each a cup of tea. "Has my son been treating you well?"

"Yes? I think so…he's been nice to me…although he calls me his pet…" She huffed then smiled despite herself. "He saved me breakfast this morning and tucked me in yesterday after I passed out…But I think he might be using me because he knows what I can do…" Bri blew on her tea then sipped it carefully.

"And he has been making you clothes?"

"Yep…yesterday there were pants…Oh! Would you be able to have more pants made for me? I'm a bit too klutzy to wear the long dresses."

"I will have Rana begin them immediately. Though, if my son insists on creating them for you it may be a futile effort."

Bri blushed and studied the table. "Hopefully he'll let me where the clothes you give me…or gives me more to wear…"

Lady Frigga chuckled and drank some of her tea. "Yes. That would be ideal." She studied Bri for a few moments before continuing. "Would you like to explore the palace today? I can tell you stories of Asgard and of Loki. I imagine your Director Fury would like to know more about us."

"Oh…yeah…I guess I should learn more about y'all for him. Although, the more stories you could tell me about Loki the better." She smiled brightly. "It might be useful when he's toying with me!"

"I have a few he might find embarrassing."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

She stifled a scream when she threw open her bed curtains to find Loki sprawled across the bed, sleeping soundly. _Did he wait for me to get back?_ She thought as she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. _He actually looks handsome when he's sleeping…okay…he looks handsome all the time…but I would actually kiss him right now...I wonder if that's what Prince Phillip thought when he saw Briar Rose…_ Her eyes widened as she realized where her mind had wandered. Dangerous.

Shaking her head, she walked away and towards the balcony. Maybe some fresh air would cool the burn in her cheeks. At least he wasn't awake to see it. She was almost positive he would mock her. The night air was actually warmer than in her room but she wasn't going back in there, it's not like she could just crawl into bed with him.

The clear night sky showed every star in the sky, no light pollution could diminish them. She made a mental note to ask Loki about that later. Or maybe Lady Frigga. She had been very forthcoming with stories and information. A twinge in her heart made her wonder how much of that had been Bri. She didn't want to use her powers on anyone, okay, maybe Loki when he was irritating her. Definitely not Frigga though.

She shook her head to clear the dark clouds settling there. Instead she thought of the stories she had heard, particularly one with Loki, Thor, and the warriors three when they were still teenagers. Apparently, they had gotten into some sort of trouble with some Fire Demons in Muspelheim, and all of them had come back slightly seared. In fact, she had heard Loki that had almost all of his hair burned off and was left with only ragged strands in various spots.

A broad smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she pictured a teenage Loki sitting to have what was left of his luxurious locks chopped off, a scowl across his face. "You are back later than I expected." Cold arms snaked around her waist as Loki whispered sleepily in her ear. She felt herself relaxing against him though her mind screamed warnings.

"I was caught up with your mother." She responded while laying her head back on his shoulder and looking at the stars, letting him take most of her weight.

"Did she tell you anything of interest?" He brushed his lips against her chin, taking in the scent of her hair as he held her tighter.

"Oh yes. Admittedly my favorite was a story with some Fire Demons."

"Of course. I believe that is her favorite tale."

"Well it's a good one. You know…I think you'd be able to beat them a lot easier now…if you ever decide to play another prank with Thor."

She felt him stiffen behind her and gritted her teeth. _You had to mention him didn't you?_ Every muscle of Loki's body was rigid as he seemed to war with himself on how to answer. "I do not expect that to happen any time soon." His voice was just above a growl, but he didn't let her go. There was something comforting about her that he wasn't quite ready to give up.

"Luckily you live for a long time." She put her hands on his and squeezed them reassuringly. _I should stop talking before I make it worse. Why can't I just enjoy the moment? Why do I have to meddle?_ She thought, her eyes sliding over to study him rather than the night sky. He was staring off into the distance, watching as the ocean fell off the side of their world.

He sighed deeply then rolled his shoulders, forcing himself to relax. "Did you have dinner with everyone?"

"No. Just Lady Frigga." She blushed a little. "I didn't want to eat with everyone again. Especially if Fandral was there."

His attention was all hers again. "Fandral?" She could see he was smiling but there was an edge of malice in his tone.

"Yeah…he uh…he said he could show me back to my room the first night I got here." The heat was creeping back up her neck, moving towards her cheeks and ears.

"Naturally." She thought he saw a muscle in his jaw twitch and her body grew colder where his touched hers.

"I told him no…but I didn't want to risk the chance of him asking again. Or asking any questions really…" She was suddenly aware of how close they were, how intimate they would seem to any onlookers. _Why is he holding me like this? Is he toying with me? Trying to get my guard down?_ She analyzed his face, looking for any sign of deception. Nothing. _Does he actually…like…me?_

Her heart started thudding in her chest at the thought. _Oh no. No, no, NO! I can't…I mean…out of everyone in the universe…wait…just because he likes me doesn't mean I like him!_ Some part of her baulked at the thought. _Right. Of course I like him. Why wouldn't I like the bad guy who likes to lie and trick people? Because that makes sense…_ She was panicking and it was spreading to Loki.

"Are you alright?" The gentleness of the question caught her off guard and she squeaked, coming back from her inner turmoil to realize that he had turned blue.

"I…um…I…" _Shit. Shit, SHIT! Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?_ "I was wondering if you liked me…and then about how I like you and…Just kill me…"

Her panic was complete. The worst scenario possible had happened. She was attracted to the god of mischief and lies and she had, ludicrously, just insinuated that he liked her. "I find you…attractive…and intriguing…" There was a play of emotions across his features. "Although, I might do without being forced to tell the truth…" Her heart squeezed in her chest as she tried not to cry. Instead of yelling, he had said it with mischievous smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Sorry this is a day late and a lot short. Last week was finals and I'm travelling for winter break. I will be stationary for the next three days so I intend to write a longer chapter for this Sunday! Love you all and thanks for following/reading! 3

 _He said he liked me!_ It was her first thought of the day. She was smiling so much her cheeks hurt. Her reverie was interrupted by the sound of a scream. "What the…" She jumped out of bed and ran towards where the sound came from, Loki's room. It was a woman. "DAGMAR?!" She called as her bare feet padded quickly down the hallway. _He wouldn't hurt her right? What would it benefit him? She's the only other one who comes to see him!_

Her heart was thudding. As she approached, the door slid open just a little and Dagmar stumbled out, followed by flurries of snow. She looked like she had almost been frozen through. "Dagmar! Are you okay? Of course you aren't! Stupid question…Here…sit down…what's going on?" She led her over to the opposite wall and sat her down, rubbing her hands over the girls arms to warm her up. She was shaking like a leaf and her teeth were chattering violently.

"H-H-He is having a-a-an e-e-e-episode m-m-my L-L-Lady…" It was barely a whisper but Bri was hanging on every stuttered word.

"An episode?"

"Y-Y-Yes…h-h-he…h-h-he's been h-hav-having th-them s-s-since he c-c-came b-b-back…" Dagmar was starting to get her color back now that she was away from Loki.

"Will you be okay?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good. Go sit by the fire in the kitchen." Bri stood and faced Loki's room with shoulders set. She knew the risk. He was a frost giant. If she went in there when he was using his powers she wouldn't even fare as well as Dagmar did. This wasn't some trick her powers would save her from. But she couldn't just leave him in there alone and freaking out. She would just have to make it quick.

"M-my l-l-lady, p-p-please d-don't…" Dagmar was standing now, a little away from her as she went to do as Bri had ordered.

"I have no intention of dying." Bri forced a smile on her face then grabbed the door handle, gritting her teeth against the pain. It was like sticking her hand in a freezer. _Maybe I should get a coat…_ She thought, sighing when she remembered she still didn't have any other clothes than the dress Lady Frigga had given her the day before. It wouldn't have been much help.

Just before she opened the door, a dark green sweater and thick, black wool pants covered her along with snow boots, a scarf, gloves, and a knitted hat. She smiled to herself. Some part of him knew she would come in. She gritted her teeth, wondering what she would find when she entered. She hadn't asked what exactly an episode entailed.

She glanced back to where Dagmar had been standing but the girl was gone. She was all alone against whatever was going on in that room. "You can do this." She told herself. "Just run in, find out what's going on, and head out. A minute tops." The pep talk was working but her nerves were still soaring with anticipation. With a sigh she shouldered the door inwards, not hearing it slam shut over screeching of the room-contained blizzard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten (Redo)

Bri had never been so cold in her entire life. She remembered watching a video where a scientist dumped a watermelon in liquid nitrogen and wondered if she was learning how the fruit had felt. It was horrible. The door had disappeared the moment it closed, lost in a swirling wall of white. She wasn't sure—because she couldn't see past her eyelashes—but she was almost positive Loki had added more layers. That or she was already going into shock. Either way she was suddenly feeling just a little bit warmer. Her bones didn't feel as if they were brittle shards of glass incased in thin paper sheets.

When she was finally able to move again she took a few tentative steps forward, throwing her hands out to keep from slamming face-first into any of the furniture she was certain still had to be there. She tried to open her mouth to scream his name, hoping to find him somewhere within the eternal cold, but her mouth filled with cloth, muffling her voice. _Well. I guess I'm going to have to find him the old fashioned way then…_ She thought irritably, biting down hard when her foot hit the edge of the bed. Apparently her arms missed the post.

She felt for the fabric and used it as a guideline, following it until she had found the opening. She wasn't sure if he was there but she wasn't going to make it much further, so she fell into the cushioned mattress and pulled herself up. She yanked the curtains closed and scurried under the blankets while feeling for Loki.

He was shivering when she found him and cuddled up to him, yanking the scarves down. She could see him now. His Asgardian skin was long gone, replaced with the deep blue of his Jotun side, including the raised tattoos. At her touch, his eyes flew open and he stared at her without seeing, his mouth opening wide to emit a scream that wouldn't reach his lips. It was terrifying and at first she began to jerk away from him but stopped herself at the last minute. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking at whatever nightmare was grasping his subconscious.

"Loki! Loki please!" Her body was beginning to convulse in shivers, being so close to the source of the insufferable cold was weighing on her. He grabbed her roughly and began shaking her while yelling in a language she didn't understand. His face twisted with pain and fear and she was beginning to bruise where he was gripping her.

Panic flooded her veins as he continued. "Loki please!" Whatever he was dreaming must have been horrific. "It's not real!" She screamed as loudly as she could. A cloud of black was crowding her vision as she started to lose consciousness, reaching out a hand to touch his face, doing everything she could to channel her powers and force him to wake. "It's…not…real…" She gasped, the brutal shaking and the chill dragging her into a dream-world of her own. The last thing she saw was Loki blinking, his pupils dilating as he recognized who was before him.

She thought she heard someone yelling her name but it was too far away. She was never going to reach it. No. It wasn't her name they were shouting. "The medics cannot continue to come here brother. She must be taken to the hospital wing for treatment." _Who is that?_

"I am not your brother. Nor will she leave this place. She is MINE." That was Loki. The other voice had to be Thor, who else would call Loki brother?

"She is not a plaything Loki! If you truly cared for her you would allow her to be treated!"

"Do not dare to question me, Thor." The last word was a sneer, she didn't need to see his face to know it was twisted with rage.

She started panicking, attempting to wake up to stop their fighting. It needed to end. They were brothers, adopted or not, they shouldn't argue like that. Especially over her. It felt like her eyelids were weighed down along with her limbs and she couldn't open them. She became distinctly aware of someone holding her hand.

"If you insist on arguing you must leave this room. You are agitating her. She must rest and will continue to do so here." It was Lady Frigga, and as was her way she left no question in her command.

It was quiet immediately. She smiled to herself and let the weight of sleep consume her again.

It was morning when she woke again. This time her eyes opened just as they should and she was able to sit up against the headboard, although the effort of it made her dizzy. In a large comfy chair next to the bed, Loki slept peacefully, covered in a dark green blanket. The entire room was green in fact. She smiled to herself. He had kept her in his own room while she recovered.

She held her hands up in front of her to inspect for damage but found none. She wondered what it was that had kept her asleep before. Maybe it was a drug of some sort. She shrugged and tossed the blankets off of her, crawling to the edge of the bed as quietly as she could so as not to wake Loki. She snuck into the bathroom and showered, not thinking about her lack of clothing until after she had emerged in only a towel.

"I think that might be my favorite outfit." Loki slipped lithely from his chair with a smirk on his face, his eyes showing a mixture of concern and amusement.

She rolled her eyes as she walked past him to his wardrobe, slipping on one of his green tunics along with a pair of black breeches, careful so that he wouldn't see any part of her as she dressed. He waited patiently for her then grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her to him, crushing her against him in a hug. "I was beginning to think you would never wake." He breathed into her hair.

The suddenness of his embrace made her blush. "How long was I asleep?" He stroked her hair then tilted her chin up to look into her dark grey eyes.

"A week. Lady Frigga has been here every day to ensure you were receiving treatment and were recovering." His long fingers brushed across his lips, his gaze focused intensely. "You were almost frozen solid." He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to her lips, waiting for her reaction. She slipped her hands around him and leaned into it, running her tongue over his lips in invitation. He obliged with a groan.

When they parted, they were both panting and he lay his forehead against hers. "You could have died." He whispered. "You should not have come into the room."

"I'm fine now. Besides, you needed to wake up. It wouldn't stop until you did."

He stared deep into her eyes as if trying to see her soul, some kind of lie, but there was nothing except for joy and laughter. "I have not had another nightmare since I have been sleeping near you." He brushed a brown lock away from her face. "It seems you are quite useful, my pet."

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed heavily. "Not your pet." A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Friend though…maybe more…but not a pet…you don't own me…"

He laughed and took a step back, holding her hand as he did. "Yet."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

She could hear him moving around the room as he prepared for another day. It had been three weeks since Bri had woken from her coma and each night Loki had insisted that she sleep in his bed. For everyone else's protection, of course. After all, he hadn't had another episode with her there. At first she had fought him. It was inappropriate. But somehow she always ended up waking next to him so she had finally given in. Besides, there were worse things than waking up next to Loki.

"Do you intend to lie there all day?" he asked, the sound of his smirk in his voice. _How does he always know?_ She thought irritably, wondering if she had made some movement to betray herself. When her eyes finally fluttered open they met with his. "You begin training with Sif today." The corner of his eyes crinkled with his smile.

"Yes. Yes I do. Can I cancel that? I'm not really the warrior type…I'm more the study in a library type…" She sat up and began stretching before standing, trying to keep her eyes off of his bare chest. Just because they slept in the same bed didn't mean anything else had happened, yet. The longer she stayed the harder it was getting. Especially when he insisted on being bare-chested, showing off his lean muscular chest.

"I prefer to spend my days with a book, yet I have been in many battles." He offered her his hand and wrapped his long fingers around hers before yanking her up to him, slipping his arms around her waist, resting them just above the curve of her back. A shiver ran up her spine as he leaned down to press a kiss to her neck.

"But…both your born race and adopted race are warriors…" She breathed, tilting her head to the side to allow him better access. He continued his kisses down to her shoulder, nibbling at her collar bone and grinning when she let out an involuntary moan.

"If I am correct, the Midgardians are a warrior race as well…" He pulled back to look into her cloudy grey eyes. He leaned down to kiss her but just as their lips touched someone knocked at the door. He gritted his teeth and took a step back.

Bri immediately missed the warmth of his chest underneath her fingertips. "I'll get that…" She told him, grabbing his wrist as he stalked around her. No one ever knocked. Dagmar would just enter with their food then leave quickly depending on the mood of the inhabitants. Every few days a soldier would slip a new letter from Fury underneath her door, filled with questions for her to answer about Asgard and Loki. Before she swung open the door, Loki created a knee-length black and green off the shoulder dress and black lace-up boots. "Thanks" She winked at him then pulled on the door handle.

She wasn't expecting to see Heimdall. "H-hello…" The giant warrior was in his full armor. He must have come from the bridge. "What…what brings you here?" She pursed her lips, irritated that she still flinched around most people, Loki, Lady Frigga, and Dagmar being the only exceptions.

"You have been summoned." He didn't look past her, but let his words wrap around her as he handed her another letter.

"Summoned?" Her heart skipped a beat as she read the note. Fury wanted her back on Midgard for an interrogation. Well, he was calling it a debriefing but she knew what it was. She turned to look at Loki, wondering if she would see him again.

"I will escort you to the bridge. Lord Odin and Lady Frigga have been informed of your departure. They wish you safe travels and a quick return."

Loki's eyes were flashing with anger. "I still work for them you know…" She reminded him, walking to him and putting a hand on his chest, memorizing the heartbeat under her fingers. She was trying not to cry. She didn't want to leave. She felt at home finally. What if she never got to come back? She hadn't realized she was beginning to hyperventilate until Loki was crushing her against him, running a hand over her hair to calm her.

"You will return to me." He breathed, lifting her chin. There was no doubt in his eyes and it helped to calm her, the blue tint to his skin starting to fade.

"Okay…the sooner I leave the sooner I come back right?" She leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips then turned towards Heimdall.

"Do you wish to bring anything with you?" He asked, his face a blank expression though she could see a million thoughts behind his golden irises.

"Nope. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She didn't glance back when the door shut behind her, afraid that if she saw Loki again she wouldn't be able to leave. _I WILL be back._ She told herself. _At least I don't have to begin training today…_ She thought with a smirk while all but running to keep up with Heimdall's quick strides.

They reached the portal in no time, just like when she first got there. She felt just as nervous going back as she had about coming there in the first place. "I will be watching Lady Bri." Heimdall was standing on the platform with his sword poised to activate the machine. "You will be safe."

She nodded and watched as the bridge between Asgard and Midgard was made. "Thank you…" Her voice shook when she spoke, just as the rest of her quaked. She didn't want to go.

"My Lady, the portal cannot remain open."

"Right. Of course." She stepped through, feeling a pull in her stomach as she was jerked from Asgard and deposited on Midgard.

"Welcome back." Director Fury was waiting with Steve Rogers. _Probably worried that I'll fight them._ She thought irritably.

"I don't intend to stay long." The tone of her voice shocked her and she smiled a little. At least she had grown some sort of backbone. After almost a month with Asgardians, humans were much less intimidating. Rogers' eyes widened as he watched her straighten her shoulders and stare the director down. This was not the girl he had sent off. Bri cracked her neck and sighed, her eyes flitting to the sky as she smiled at Heimdall. "Let's get started. The sooner we get this done the sooner I can get home." She walked past the two men towards the building.

"Well." Rogers said with a smile. He liked this new woman. She had more spirit.

"Well." Fury echoed, a smile tugging at one corner of his lips. No matter how tough she acted, she still had to answer all of his questions. If she proved useful he may have other plans for her. She might prove quite useful.

Loki stood on his balcony, watching as the sun set behind the horizon. Bri had been sent away hours ago but he couldn't bring himself to go back inside. He could already feel something within him unwinding and falling apart. He didn't like his pet leaving him. She was his. A smirk spread across his lips. If it took her too long he would just have to slip his shackles and retrieve her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"You really should eat before we begin." Natasha set the tray of food on the bedside table then claimed the seat next to the bed.

Bri leaned against the backboard, glancing over at the food then smiled at her companion. "What's the point? Would you like another repeat of yesterday?"

"Valid point. Shall we begin?"

"Why not? What would you like to start with today?"

"You were telling me that Loki has PTSD."

"Yes. Yes he does."

"But he's recuperating?"

"He's beginning to…"  
"What are his triggers?"

"Sleep."

"How are they helping him?"

"They aren't."

"Then how is he recuperating?"

"I'm amazing."

Romanov smiled to herself and picked up one of the strawberries on the discarded breakfast plate. Bri had been back for nearly a week and the interrogations had finally moved past everything she had seen and learned about Asgard. They had finally made it to Loki but Bri had been resistant in answering, finding herself unconscious more and more as she refused to answer. As a result the last few days she had been bed ridden.

"Yes. Yes you are."

"I have a few questions for you."

Natasha lifted a perfectly manicured eyebrow. She knew what Bri could do. Fury had filled her in when she had been assigned for the "debriefing". "Go ahead." She doubted Bri would ask her anything that would be detrimental. She was also quite capable of resisting Bri for long periods of time.

"Does Fury intend to let me return home?"

"Your home is here."

"No. It is not."

"You may be able to leave once you've answered all of his questions. Are you and Loki intimate?"

"More intimate than Lady Frigga and I…but we spend more time together…I live in his wing you know. What are Fury's intentions for me?"

"You are a human truth serum. I imagine he can think of many uses for you. How does he feel about you?"

"He finds me intriguing." Bri yawned and swung her feet over the side of the bed. "I think I may take a shower soon. I would hate to return to Asgard dirty." She walked into the bathroom, aware that Natasha was following her.

"Do you think you will be returning soon?"

"Yes. Don't you?"

Romanov gritted her teeth and felt her stomach souring as she resisted the urge to answer the question. Bri had side-swiped her. It made her proud to know how far she had come since the scared girl in the cafeteria. "Your transplant leaves at sundown." She bit down on her tongue painfully to keep from giving her more than what she had asked. The girl was powerful.

"Thanks! I think we're done for now…"

"Not quite. I still have ten hours before Thor comes for you." Damn. She had not intended to reveal Thor was personally coming to get her.

Loki paced around his room then yanked the doors to his balcony open and stalked out to glare at the rainbow bridge. Sun would be setting soon. Just not soon enough for his liking. His oaf of a brother had been permitted to retrieve his pet while he had been forced to remain behind. It was unacceptable.

"She will return soon." Lady Frigga smiled warmly at Dagmar as she brought there dinner in then scurried out. Loki had been crueler than usual over the last week.

"You should have allowed me to gather her. She is mine." He plopped down in a chair, pulling a plate to himself and picking at it. He would need his strength if the idiot botched his assignment, which was likely.

Frigga sighed and took the only other chair that gave her a view of the rainbow bridge, her own nerves playing under the surface of her skin. "She is not a pet, Loki." She took a sip of her tea and watched her youngest son stare at the portal.

"Of course she is not a pet…mother…" The word still dripped with bitterness but it still brought a smile to the Queen's lips. For the last week she had been able to see the change that Bri had brought in him. He had even referred to Odin as father when they had argued earlier about his brother going in his stead.

"How are your nightmares?" She took a bite of her vegetables.

He sighed and tore his eyes from the distant shoreline to look at Lady Frigga, his own plate of food ignored in his lap. "I am sure Dagmar has told you." The same night that Bri had left, his memories had returned to torture him during his slumber. More than once he had awoken to find his room to look like Jotunheim, his dark blue skin spread over every inch of his body. Bri could not return soon enough.

His heart thudded dully and he felt the absence of her keenly, reminding him that it was not just her abilities he missed. He pursed his lips and forced the memory of her in his arms back to the far recesses of his mind. He would show no weakness before his mother.

Frigga studied her son with a small smile. Her vision may come to fruition sooner than she expected. It was obvious he had come to rely on Bri, whether he wanted to admit his feelings for her or not.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short! I'm having the worst case of writer's block this week. Hopefully next week will be longer. Thank you for following/favoriting! I feel so honored! For those going back to school: good luck and God bless! We can do this! 3

She didn't remember being so sick the last time she travelled by rainbow bridge. Thor had to hold her up as they walked back, refusing to allow him to carry her. She had some pride left. "I will take it from here, brother." Loki snarled the moment they stepped into his wing, stepping out of the shadows and accepting the arm she offered him, gritting his teeth against the smile she flashed him. The sight of her pressed against Thor was overcoming his joy at having her back.

"Of course, brother." Thor watched as Loki swept her legs up into his hold with no regard to her grumbling, how she leaned into him and held onto his shirt. "Lady Bri, I look forward to hearing about your training." With one last glance towards Loki he rushed off to his father and mother. He had been able to discover how much Bri had told Black Widow during their sessions and wanted them to be informed immediately. Not that there was anything too detrimental, but something kept him from trusting him completely.

"You have become comfortable with the oaf." Loki sneered as he took her back to his room. It was a little difficult to open the door while he was holding her so he conjured a duplicate to do it for him, getting an eye roll from Bri.

"Yep. He's very nice."

Bri chuckled at his irritated look, holding onto him as he dropped her legs to wrap his arms around her waist, crushing her against him. "Did you spend much time with him?" She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the jealousy tinging his voice.

"No. Actually, we only saw each other today, when he came to bring me home. To you."

She took an unsteady step back after prying his fingers apart, pulling him along then pushing him into his favorite chair before plopping down into his lap, smirking when he grunted. "I have been informed that my training with Sif begins tomorrow." She sighed while she played with his hands. She wasn't ready for the barrage of questions she was sure he had and hoped the change of subject would help with his mood.

He studied her every movement, picking up a curl and running it through his free hand. "That will be interesting. I look forward to hearing about your sessions." He would allow her to avoid talking about it, for now. She was obviously exhausted if she had needed assistance. Bri was nothing if not stubborn enough to demand to walk on her own.

"I hope you're ready to massage my sore muscles. Or revive me. I'm almost positive she's going to try and kill me." She stuck out her tongue.

He laughed as he shifted her around to lay in his arms while he stretched out. "I will avenge your death my pet."

She rolled her eyes but snuggled into him. "I missed you." She muttered with a yawn.

"I missed you as well…" He breathed, brushing the hair from her face and watching as she slipped into a deep sleep, wondering what had happened to make her so tired.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the support with last week's chapter! It really made me feel loved! You guys are all wonderful! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a bit longer and has some conflict and surprises for you! (Hopefully it's a surprise lol)

The door to their room threatened to split under the force of the fist pounding on it. Bri sat up, her heart thudding against her ribcage as she looked around in confusion, eyes searching for what woke her. Loki was nowhere to be seen but there was a fresh sprig of jasmine on his pillow. The garden.

As she began to calm the sound came again, more persistent, demanding. "COMING!" She yelled while slipping from the bed and padding over to the door. Sif was on the other side. And she looked furious that she had had to come retrieve Bri, her eyes quickly scanning the chemise she was wearing before narrowing in disgust.

"I expected you would be here." Her lip twitched with disdain. "You were to be at the training arena at dawn."

Bri sighed as she stepped back into the room and went to grab something to wear. Loki had provided her with a short, dark green dress with spaghetti straps and black leggings. Presumably it would help her move better. She doubted she was going to be fast no matter what she wore. She picked up the letter:

 _Try not to die on the first day, my pet._

She pursed her lips as she held back a smile, aware that Sif was close enough to read it. She shifted and cracked her neck. She was definitely going to kill Bri. "I have to get dressed…" She had intended it to come out angry but it was barely a whisper. Damn.

"You have five minutes. I suggest you tie your hair back."

Sif stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Bri jumped with the bang then sighed and started changing. "Okay. She won't kill me…" She told herself as she stooped to look in the mirror, using hair chopsticks to pin her long curls in a bun. _But she can break all of my bones and leave me crippled…_

"Shall we?" She walked past Sif, trying to hold her shoulders back and her head high.

Loki snapped his book shut, crossing his legs and leaned against the back of the bench. He had passed the morning by training with his illusions until he could hardly stand. It still hadn't kept his mind off of Bri. His thoughts raced with concerns about her safety. Was she healed enough to start training? He wasn't sure how long it took a Midgardian to heal. Was Sif being gentle? Probably not. Would they take her to the hospital wing or back to him? He knew the answer and it was irritating.

He ran his hands over his face then stood up. He thought reading might take his mind off of her but he barely knew what book he had picked up. A smile tugged at his lips. He knew a passage that would let him out of his wing. He hadn't tried it since the containment spell but he was sure it would still be there.

He stood with a wicked grin. All he had to do was make himself invisible. Then he could make sure Sif wasn't going to hurt his pet. Especially after he just got her back. Yes. He needed to be there. She was his pet after all. It was his right to be wherever she was. He had to keep care of his property.

"Are you looking for your passageway, son?" He turned at the voice of his mother, watching as her dress ruffled in the breeze. She was holding a tray of food as she passed him and walked to one of the tables littering the garden, a mischievous smile on her face.

"You knew about it?"

"Naturally." She motioned for him to join her, chuckling as he plopped down with a bewildered stare. "I doubt her training will last much longer. Thor has informed me that Sif is rather…forceful with her."

"You let him watch them?" He long fingers curled into fists as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Naturally." She handed him the plate of fruits and meats she had prepared him. "Perhaps, if you are able to control yourself, you may join her."

He lifted an eyebrow. "We have discussed your situation and, if she is willing, you may accompany her when she leaves your wing." His eyes widened as he stared at his mother in shock, his tongue feeling made of lead rather than silver. She took a sip of her tea as she studied his expression, pleased that she was able to startle him into silence. "As a trial, you will join her tonight at the feast being held in her honor. I expect you to dress her appropriately."

"Sif. Perhaps you should begin with learning positions." Fandral suggested as he spun around Volstagg, the two having come out to train, and to watch how Bri's training was going.

Bri held a thumb up from her place in the dirt. She had, once again, been thrown onto her back and was having trouble catching her breath. "She is an agent is she not? She should be able to defend herself." Damn. It had been hours and Bri was barely able to stand. For the umpteenth time she wondered if she could just give up and lay there. As soon as she thought it though she was pushing herself to her feet, refusing to give into Sif's vendetta.

She took the stance she had learned, swaying from exhaustion.

"You never give up do you?" Volstagg shook his head, parrying Fandral's sword and striking with his axe.

"Never."

Sif glared between them all. "You seem to be rather comfortable with giving into Loki." Her eyes shimmered when she saw she had struck a chord with Bri. "Prepare yourself."

It took a few seconds longer for her to be flipped again, this time her ribs making an audible crack. "Fuck." She exhaled, clenching her jaw against the rush of pain.

"I believe that will be enough for today." Thor stepped out from where he had been watching in the hallway, staring disapprovingly at Sif as he scooped Bri into his arms to bring her to the doctor.

"I…" Bri wheezed.

"You will allow me to carry you to be healed." No questions. No objections. _Royalty_. Bri thought irritably, trying to lean as far away from him as possible without falling or making it harder to breathe.

"You should watch your resentment for her Sif." Fandral warned before being knocked a few feet back by his partner.

She ignored the jab and watched Thor's retreating figure. She would teach the pet her place.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Author's Note: Sorry I missed last week guys! Here's an in between chapter…I intend to write the banquet out soon but the next week or so is going to be rough (last semester before I graduate yea!). Thanks for your patience and follows!

Loki was waiting for her just inside his wing. He was leaning against the wall with one leg bent at the knee, trying to look casual as he read a book. The minute he saw her he pushed off of the wall and turned, shutting the book with a snap. "How did you fare my pet?" He was smiling brightly and she could feel the excitement flowing off of him. She wondered if something had happened while she was gone.

"Well…I broke my ribs." She reached up to place her hands on either side of her waist, checking to see if she was still sore. She was. "Thor took me to the healing area and said the bones were good to go. Although, he said there would be some bruising and that I should take tomorrow off."

Loki opened the door for them, inspecting her as she passed, noting the dirt covering her as well as the scrapes and newly formed bruises. His good mood was dampened a bit but he couldn't resist smiling a little. "Sif must have enjoyed your training session." His tone betrayed his irritation.

She turned to look at him and shrugged, wincing a little at the soreness already settling in her muscle. "She does seem a bit sadistic." She sighed. "So, what did you do while I was gone today?" She wandered over to the sitting area, lounging on a chaise and trying to keep from breathing too deep.

"I read and trained. Mother came to visit for lunch." He stood behind her couch, running her hands through his fingers as he looked at her. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really? What is it?" She closed her eyes and relaxed as he played with her hair.

"I have been given permission to leave my wing. With your permission as well as your accompaniment."

Her eyes flew open. "REALLY?! That's amazing! Wait…with my permission?"

"Yes."

"So if I get angry with you…I can make you stay in your wing while I go out and about?"

"That is a possibility. Though I would remind you I would still be here when you returned."

"Hmm…valid point…"

"It will begin tonight with the banquet in your honor."

"What? A banquet? But I'm all bruised and icky and…and…why is it in my honor?! I haven't done anything…"

He walked around the edge of the couch, lifting her feet then draping them across himself when he sat. "They will find a reason to celebrate anything. However, I do agree your return to us is a cause for celebration." He pretended to pout. "Do you not wish to be seen in public with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I want to go with you…I just don't want to be around people. I guess it'll be better with you there…they may not talk to me as much and ask so many questions…you can be the one they talk to!"

He smirked. "I doubt they will choose conversation with me over you my pet."

"A girl can dream."

"Would you like to take a warm bath before dinner?"

Bri glanced out to see the sun was still high in the sky. "Sure. A lavender-rose bath would be perfect." She stopped him when he went to get up. "That can wait. Do you want to play a game of chess?"

A wicked grin spread across his lips, his hand twitching to conjure a dark green and silver chess set. "As you wish my pet."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

He had never seen someone so beautiful in his entire life. His heart stammered against his chest as she stepped into the hallway where he had been banished as she readied herself. "So?" She twirled around in the dress he had created for her, the long skirt and flowing sleeves spinning around her body, accenting her breasts and hips, hiding all of the bruises and welts. The dark grey and blue fabric settled as she stood waiting for his response, rustling only with her breathing. It was like a storm had been contained in silk to match her eyes.

"You're freaking me out…" She mumbled while reaching up to pull on one of the long curls falling on her shoulders. She had pinned half of them up, letting some cascade down her back while others framed her face.

"It looks magnificent my pet." His silver tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her gently. "I am tempted to keep you to myself tonight." He whispered in her ear before trailing kisses down her jawline.

"I would be okay with that…." She breathed, gripping the rich fabric of his banquet shirt.

"While I loathe to share you, Mother would be distressed if we did not make an appearance."

She sighed and lay her head on his chest. "Fine. But don't expect me to be as lively as I am with you…"

He chuckled, taking her arm in his as he led her through the hallways, glancing over at her as she slowed near the banquet room. "It sounds like there are a lot of people…" For the first time he heard fear in her voice.

"I expect you to be as outspoken with them as you are with me." He lifted her hand and kissed it, his eyes shining as she rolled hers.

"I'll do my best. They're a bit more intimidating though…"

"I doubt many would agree."

"That's their opinion."

"I am the big, bad wolf. Do not forget my pet."

"Yes my Prince." She smirked as they started forward, watching as he tried to hide the pleased smile.

The room was filled with tables and Asgardians Bri had never met. One table in the midst held Odin, Frigga, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three. All laughing and enjoying themselves. The din died almost immediately as the pair stepped into the hall. Bri tried to slink back but Loki held her firmly with a hand over hers, his head held high as he took his place beside Thor. He sneered at Sif as she was forced to move for himself and Bri, enjoying her disgust.

"Welcome brother! Lady Bri! You are as captivating as a summer storm!" Thor boomed, the scent of ale wafting over them.

"Hello brother."

Bri was shocked with how easily Loki could slide into another persona, his smile seeming genuine and his open manner with Thor as brotherly as would be expected of him. Her attention shifted to Lady Frigga who was studying the two of them. "Good evening Lady Bri. Thor is correct, you are breathtaking."

"Th-thank you…" Bri stuttered as she studied the table, uncomfortable under the attention.

"Loki. Welcome." Odin's voice wove through the silent crowd, unwinding their nerves and allowing them to feel comfortable. The room soon burst back into song and conversation, forgetting—so it would seem—the rebel god in their midst.

"You blush so prettily." Fandral teased as he filled Bri's goblet with spirits. "We have missed you at our gatherings." He let his fingers brush across hers as she took the drink, his eyes shifting to see Loki tense slightly.

"I would apologize for keeping her to myself, but I rather prefer it that way." Loki reached an arm around and pulled her closer so that their thighs were touching.

Fandral laughed in response, throwing his head back. "I would if she were mine as well."

Bri pursed her lips as the urge to defend herself against being a pet. Instead she glared at them in turn and began filling her plate. "I doubt she would allow him to keep her if she wished to leave." Volstagg joked, winking at her as she straightened her shoulders and nodded defiantly.

The rest of the evening was filled with easy conversation and laughter. Occasionally Bri would speak up though more often than not Loki was the star, once again taking his place as a crowned prince of Asgard. As the night—and crowds—dwindled a band began to play music to dance to, the crowd moving to a ball room.

Lady Frigga claimed the first dance with Loki as Bri stood off to the side, claiming her muscles were too sore to twirl properly. She leaned against the cool stone to watch the men and women spinning around each other gracefully. It was beautiful and her heart filled with joy, her eyes glued to Loki as he stepped lightly, his eyes finding hers as often as possible.

"You actually believe he is in love with you?" It was the first time Sif had spoken to her all night.

She gritted her teeth, not wanting to dignify her contempt with an answer. "Yes." She ground out finally.

Sif laughed, shaking her head. "Pathetic. You are nothing but a pet to him. He will crush you under his boot."

Bri had never wanted to hit someone so hard in her entire life. Instead she tried to mimic Loki and look as relaxed as possible. "Then I am to be pitied am I not?" It was the first time she had ever used her powers on Sif but she couldn't resist, her rage fueling her actions.

"More than anyone else." Sif's eyes widened when the answer was ripped out of her.

Before she could ask Bri how she had forced her to answer the music shifted and Thor was there, insisting that Bri be taken out for at least one dance, reassuring her he would keep her bruises in mind. Bri glanced to Loki to see him picking up a dance with another royal, a slight nod showing he would save her if she needed it. She smiled and placed her hand in Thor's, refusing to look at Sif again for the rest of the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

She sat on the railing with her back to the wall, one knee bent to become a table while the other swung into the empty space below. She had read the same page over and over again without any recognition. Something about fire demons and ice giants. Honestly she didn't really care. Her thoughts kept wandering back to Loki and his meeting with Odin.

It had been three days since the banquet and they had been out into Asgard, to the markets, anywhere Loki wanted to show her they went. This morning as they were getting ready a guard had knocked on the door to summon him to his father. Their first meeting since Loki's return. She was freaking out.

She hopped down from the railing and padded back inside. She just needed to find something that would keep her attention. Maybe she could go to the library and pick up another book. Or maybe she could request an audience with Lady Frigga. She brightened with the idea and yanked open the door, almost screaming when she ran straight into a tall guard.

"Pardon. I did not mean to scare you." The guard bowed low at the waist to her, his bright amber eyes never leaving hers. He had a sly grin on his face as he straightened and looked down on her.

"It's alright. I just wasn't expecting you." She tried to force a smile but there was something unnerving about the man. "Can I help you with anything?" She asked as he stood studying her.

"I am meant to bring you to the King."

"Oh! Okay!" She brightened and walked past him into the hall as he swept aside for her.

His meeting with Loki must have been going well if they would summon her to join them. That or things were going terrible. The soldier didn't seem nervous about anything so it couldn't be going that badly. He stepped in front of her, passing her easily with his long legs, then leading her down and out through a back hallway.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they exited the back gate of the palace. Something wasn't right. Odin wouldn't meet outside the safety of his home. Before she could turn and run the soldier wrapped an arm around her waist and crushed her to him while slapping a hand over her mouth.

"I told you. We are going to see the King." He sneered. She struggled but he was stronger, putting her to sleep then throwing her over her shoulder before stepping through a portal.

Loki strolled down the hallway with his hands in the pocket of his breeches, his mind replaying every movement and look in his meeting with Odin. It had gone better than he expected. It seemed like his adopted father wanted reconciliation. He had even said he was proud of him for what he had accomplished since Bri had come. He was becoming a good man.

A smile spread across his lips as his heart swelled with pride. He couldn't wait to tell her that Odin was going to send them on a mission. It was just to the outer province. Something about arguing families that needed his silver tongue to calm them. She would love the country there. Plenty of gardens and open space to marvel at.

"I have returned my pet!" He called as he entered, his dark green eyes sweeping over the empty room. There was something wrong though nothing was out of place. She wasn't there. He sighed and crossed the room, picking up the letter laying there. His breath caught in his throat as he gritted his teeth. He crushed the paper in his hand while the temperature in the room dropped.

 _She waits in Muspelheim._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bri was never a fan of heat. She hated the summer and the days of wishing she could melt into the cool tile of the bathroom floor. She now wished for the days of her youth. Muspelheim was hell, a sulfur smelling, lava pit, fire erupting from the ground everywhere, hell. She was sweating more than she could ever remember. Even more than when Black Widow had taught her training class. Loki couldn't get there soon enough.

She was in a castle where some of the pillars were made of flame. Actual flame! The room, cell really, where she was deposited felt like a sauna. She was afraid to move and touch anything lest she burn herself. "How is the Midgardian?" The soldier who had picked her up stood with a sneer outside of her cage.

"Hot." She snapped. She wondered if they knew about her gifts. She hoped not. Although, they hadn't begun interrogating her yet so she doubted it. Maybe they were trying to make her lose her mind with their evil hell first.

"I can make it hotter for you." He leaned against the bars, the sneer turning to a smirk as he winked at her.

"I prefer the cold." She tipped her chin higher and glared at him.

His rage came back over his face and he pushed off his post. "Your master will no doubt try to cool you when he comes. Though, I expect he will melt before making it to you." His eyes lit with the fire within him before he turned to leave her alone.

"Not my master…" She grumbled, trying not to let her worry overcome her. Loki was no fool. He wouldn't walk into a trap. Especially not for her. She thought of his smile at the ball, the way he had held her and showed her the foreign dance. His whisper in her ear as he told her she was ravishing. She prayed that Sif was right about him. She had to be.

She lay he head against the scolding rock then on the floor, finally finding a place to fall asleep. Her dreams were filled with hateful memories.

"How dare you ban me from this mission!" Loki stalked around the war room, the temperature dropping with every step. They intended to lock him in his corridor as they went off to get his pet! He wouldn't allow them. He would just have to find another way out of the palace. Some way he hadn't thought of before.

"Father. They wish for Loki to be there. We could trade him for her."

He paused to look at the lumbering idiot. For once, Thor was making sense. His dark green eyes slid from his brother to his adopted father, watching for a reaction. Odin frowned deeply but considered what his beloved son suggested. "Can we trust you?"

"Of course not!" Sif interjected, slamming her hands on the table. "The last time we were in Muspelheim he left us to die!"

"I would like to remind you that I did defeat Surtur in the end."

"My brother has a point."

"You would trust him, Thor?" Sif was trying to contain her hatred.

"I believe Thor's plan will work." Fandral unwound himself from the wall he was leaning against and strolled forward.

Thor beamed at his friend, turning to his other brothers-in-arms who all looked ready for the challenge. "Nothing we have not done before! Bait them with our silver-tongued Loki then snatch Lady Bri away from the fire demons." Volstagg clapped his hands together in excitement.

Loki looked around the room to see everyone taking to the idea, even Sif, though she seemed grudging. A plan was coming together. He would save his pet then make sure she never did anything so foolish again. Perhaps he would lock her in his quarters or cast a confining spell so she could never leave Asgard. She wouldn't like it but she would be safe. That's all that mattered.

"We will leave at dusk. Go rest, eat, and prepare yourselves." The others filed out of the room, leaving Thor, Odin, and Loki alone.

"Loki. Come with me." Odin turned, not waiting for Loki as he began the trek down to the vault. "You will need this I think." He stopped in front of the Casket of Winters, motioning for Loki to take it. "Bring Lady Bri home. And yourself."

Loki stared at it long after Odin had left him alone with it, giving instructions to the keeper to stay in its place. His blue skin had spread, the raised lines of his people all over his body. He wondered if he had their red eyes too. Some part of him itched to take it while his upbringing stopped him. He would be the monster once again.

His heart thudded as he stretched his hands forward. He couldn't leave Bri to the fire demons. He would just have to embrace his Jotun-side for now. Just for now. Until she was safe. The casket reacted with his touch, becoming smaller until it fit in the palm of his hand. He was the son of Laufey. A prince of Jotun and of Asgard. He would need both if he was going to take Bri back from Surtur.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"She has not moved in hours. Are you sure she is still alive?" It was a woman's voice that woke Bri from her slumber. She tried to keep her breathing even and move her eyes as if she was still sleeping.

"Does it matter? She will bring the trickster here dead or alive." It wasn't the soldier who had brought her.

"She is alive." Bri sighed, wondering what it was that had given her away. She would have to ask Loki later. "Lady Bri."

She sat up then pushed herself to her feet, sweat dripping into her eyes. "May I help you?" She tried to smile as she pushed the soaking locks from her face and smeared soot across her brow. The woman across the bar looked familiar. Asgardian with ice blue eyes.

"In time." A malicious smile spread across the woman's pouty lips. "You may die for me."

Bri glared at her defiantly. "Who are you?" She summoned all of her power to force the woman to answer.

"My name is Leah." The hatred in her eyes glimmered with the knowledge of what Bri had done. She turned her attention to the giant beside her. His skin shone the red of the walls and he towered to near the top of the high prison ceiling. He was watching Bri intensely.

"Why did you bring me here?" Bri asked as she took a step forward and squared her shoulders. She would not bow down before these people.

"To die." Leah studied her then turned to her companion. "They should be arriving soon for the Midgardian."

He sneered at Bri, bending down to look at her closely. "So fragile." He laughed as he followed after Leah.

Bri let out all the air in her body the moment they were out of sight. They were going to kill her as soon as they had Loki. Maybe in front of him. She prayed they were wrong though she knew they weren't. If Loki didn't come for her, Lady Frigga would send Thor. She couldn't let them die in pursuit of her.

She breathed in deep. She would just have to save herself. She didn't need brawn like Sif, just brain. And maybe just a little mutant power. "Hello! Is anyone there?!" The heat seemed to be getting worse. She was tempted to strip out of the dress she was wearing.

"What do you want?" The soldier who had taken her appeared from somewhere down the hallway.

Maybe taking off the dress was a better idea after all. She smiled and began pulling up the dirty, drenched dress, hoping that she was being seductive. It wasn't something she had ever had to be before. "I would like something to wear, some food, some water." All true, although not her biggest priorities. Small truths. It was something Loki had been trying to teach her. To answer the question without answering completely, just enough so the curse wouldn't activate.

Apparently she had succeeded. She stood close to the door in her dark green chemise, glad for once that Loki insisted on putting her in his colors. None of them were see-through. Though she was sure the fabric was sticking to curves. As long as it was it worked for her benefit. Disgust still swelled within her, he would not touch her.

His eyes travelled over her figure. "What will you give me in turn?" His tongue flicked across his lips greedily.

"I have not decided. Why don't you come in here and retrieve it?" She felt like she was failing miserably as she stepped back, swaying her hips.

His hunger for her grew as his eyes slipped over her breasts and hips. "You would betray your lord so easily?" He slipped the key into the slot and she waited for the click before smiling.

"I have no lord. Would you like to change that?"

"Gladly." He swung open the door and stepped inside.

 _The truth is all relative_. Loki had once told her after waking up from a nightmare. _Relative. Just believe it's true and it is._ She had never been able to force a truth, even in their training. Her life had never depended on it. _You can do this. You can do this._ Her heart was beating wildly as he grabbed her and pulled her against him.

"Excited?" He whispered in her ear.

A shiver of revulsion ran up her spine. "Very." She forced herself to reach up and brush a hand down his cheek. Her powers coursed through her veins as she summoned it to do her bidding. _It's all relative_. She repeated again, forcing the vision through her fingertips.

It worked instantly. He took a step back, shaking his head then walking over a far corner. It looked as if he was laying someone down before he, well, the vision was working perfectly. She turned away from the bizarre scene and escaped through the open gate. She just had to sneak out…somehow, and find a way back to Asgard. No problem.

A wave of exhaustion overcame her and her head swam. "That was quite impressive." Leah stepped out of the shadows with a smirk across her beautiful face. "It seems you expended yourself too much…" She teased as Bri sank to her knees and emptied her already vacant stomach. She tried to stand but failed. Leah was right. She had wasted too much power. Darkness spotted her sight until she collapsed in a heap of unconsciousness.

"Perhaps I will not kill you after all…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Loki had never been so glad to know hidden pathways in his entire life. As they stepped into the arid heat of Muspelheim he felt something within him sliding into place. He would be with her again soon. His ruby gaze shifted over to where he knew they would be keeping her. The castle of fire and brimstone.

The group continued in silence, all focused on their mission, all wondering how they would find Bri. Loki could feel the casket of winters pressing against his right thigh and forcing his Jotun form to the surface. No one mentioned it. No one needed to. There was a monster in their midst, his rage rolling off of him in icy waves.

Leah watched as the company made their way stealthily across the fields of lava. Surtur's soldiers wouldn't know they were there until it was already too late. Her thin lips pulled back to reveal a glinting smile as she imagined the fields of dead she would step over. They would all be going to visit her Queen soon enough.

Bri groaned as her eyelids fluttered, moving the sand in her eyes to scrape at them hatefully. She tried to sit up and rub the sleep and exhaustion away only to blearily look at her surroundings. Tears streamed down her cheeks in hot rivulets while she pushed herself to her feet. Her head throbbed. She really had used too much energy. She sighed and held herself up, ignoring the steam from the wall, she just needed to practice and become stronger.

"Finally awake." It wasn't a question. It was a loathing accusation. She blinked and tried to focus on the guard on the other side. He had recovered from the vision she had given him. She made to step forward and heard rustle of chains. The man smirked through the bars. "You will not be able to deceive me again."

She narrowed her eyes. _We'll see about that_. She thought, plopping back down onto the ground to put her head in her hands; she needed to think.

"Brother. Something is wrong." The party stopped and looked around. Thor was right. Something was wrong. They should have been spotted by now. As if on cue, a pool of lava to their left began to bubble as it pulled away to reveal a platform with soldiers on it. Other ponds around them revealed warriors ready to kill the invaders.

"I have been waiting." Surtur stepped out of a shimmer of heated vapor, his bulk for a moment appearing to waver.

Leah strolled down the corridors to Bri's cell. "You may wish to join the fray." She teased, waving her hand at the guard. The sound of battle hadn't reached them nor had the cold but he didn't wait. Leah could take care of Bri. She was just sitting there anyways. He rushed past her, giving her a wide berth.

"Your love has come for you." She unlocked the door and let it swing open on rusty hinges. "You should go greet him."

Bri lifted her stormy eyes to stare hatefully at her captor. Whatever she had planned it was about to begin. Everything ached as she stood, her chemise smudged with ash and clinging to her curves. "Can I at least get some clothes? Maybe a bath? I would like to look my best for my death."

Leah surprised her with a tinkling laugh like a soft wind chime. "You will serve my purpose as you are."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Icy tendrils snaked around the feet of the soldiers, climbing their legs to freeze anything they touched. Screams began ringing out as fires were extinguished. "Brother!" Thor's voice was lost in the sudden gust of wind that brought the snowstorm. The warrior's three and Sif found him in the blanket of white then began to fight their way to him, no longer able to see their hands in front of them. Surtur's flames alone were able to withstand the full power of the casket of winters at the hand of a Prince of Jotun, though it flickered as the gale continued to blast outwards from him.

Loki curled in on himself, falling to his knees as memories wrapped themselves around him, held tightly by his arms around his waist. He was once again with the Chitauri, the vacuum of space looming just off the edge of the floating rocks that crumbled at the edges. A whip cracked and contacted his back. His jaw tried to open into a scream but the mask held it in place. They did not speak to him. Nor would he be able to use his silver tongue.

Bri could feel the cold before she was dragged out of the castle. Her eyes searched through the white wall before her to find the center, losing it over and over as another gust cascaded in chaotic swirls. She had to find him. She tried to step into the snow, unafraid of the chill in her desperation to find Loki. A painful grip on her upper arm reminded her that Leah still held her tight.

"Not just yet. Let us see what happens shall we?" A sadistic light shone in her captor's eyes as she scanned the battlefield, feasting on the dead until at last she saw the two figures most important to her. Surtur stood with his shoulders hunched, trying to keep the flame of his life alive while his people faded into oblivion. He had not expected the little prince to be so powerful even with the casket of winters. Loki was on his knees lost in some unseen war, his long fingers digging into the snow gathering around him.

"Let me go." Bri snarled, trying to pull away and wishing that she had been able to learn more from Sif. If she survived this she would make more of an effort, though she was sure Sif would still be intolerable.

Leah's attention snapped back to the girl next to her, the one he had come to rescue. Her lip curled back in hatred as she saw green and black light dancing across her body only to fade and leave clothes that would keep her warm. The little wench wouldn't freeze after all. The stiffness in her fingers and the chattering of her jaw reminded her that she still could. With a sneer she peeled back her vice-hold. "Go to your prince. Try not to die before you reach him." She laughed, fading away to a safer distance, to a place where the fires had not gone out just yet.

Bri rolled her eyes. Bitch. _Okay. The snow is real, the memories are real, his thinking he's there is not_. _How the hell am I supposed to get to him?!_ He was at least three miles away from her and she didn't know how to get down from the edge of the cliff she was on. I crazy thought struck her and she threw her head back laughing. There was no way she was going to get there any other way.

Her heart thudded in her chest. "Loki. I really hope you can hear me. I need a ride." She hugged the coat he had given her tighter. Some part of him knew she was there, she just hoped it was enough. _You can do this. Just a step into oblivion._ She closed her eyes and bent her knees in preparation then tried to jump. She didn't move. _Fuck. You can do this._ She tried again but nothing. _He will catch you!_ Every nerve in her body sang as she balled up her fists, took a few steps back, then ran forward screaming at the top of her lungs.

The ground disappeared beneath her and she began plummeting to the earth somewhere far below, the wind snatching the terror from her lips and carrying it across the battlefield of corpses. She would rather have faced an entire room full of Asgardians or an army of Heimdall's than be where she was now. Loki must not have heard her, he was too far gone. Just as she could see the cliff wall sloping to form the ground she was caught by a sudden whirlwind of snowflakes, carrying her towards her prince.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

He could feel her, near, or far off. It was as if every time he tried to reach for her she faded away. Remaining just a little too distanced. He wasn't sure how to get to her. He stumbled through the darkness. Each step pulled at his skin and the hooks connected to the chains binding him to the wall of stone. He was with the Chitauri, their whispers winding around him and piercing him, sharper than the metal digging into his flesh. "We told you, you can never escape us."

Their hissing laughter snaked through his ears to wrap around his spine. "He will show you what pain is." The air was sucked from his lungs. He fell to his knees, vaguely recognizing the sick pop of metal being ripped through tissue. Tears streamed from his eyes, his fingers clawing at the solid stone to find something to grasp.

 _Loki. Please. I'm dying._ Her voice was crystalline, a soft breeze that pushed its way through the agony that stitched him together. _It's not real. They aren't there. Pl…_ Her words faded abruptly to leave the heat of pain to rush in on him. The laughter got louder. "You are killing the woman you love." They breathed, their putrid breath staining his neck. "There is only the Chitauri now. There is only pain."

It was all a lie. Bri was fine. They couldn't get to her in Asgard. But. Bri wasn't in Asgard, neither was he, they were in Muspelheim. Ice slid across him to cool the burning. He had to save her, he had the casket of winters, his brother was beside him. He was not alone. He was not with the creatures who had tortured him into feigned submission.

Suddenly, the scene shattered like brittle glass to show him a canvas of white. He blinked his eyes to break away the icicles formed on his long eyelashes. A blizzard raged around him, pushing and pulling as he knelt in a drift of heavy snowflakes. There was something heavy laying in his lap and he brushed it off until he saw the familiar black and green of Bri's jacket.

Horror froze his breathing and heart, the wind stopping in mid screech as it stuck in his throat, falling to the floor to reveal a world of ice. "Bri?" He lifted her in his quaking arms, gagging on a scream when she remained in the same position, her limbs stuck cradled in on themselves. "BRI?!" _What have I done?!_ He sobbed, clinging to her. There was still warmth in her core. He could feel it, the small flame of life refusing to give up. That was the stubborn girl he knew.

"We have to warm her!" He screamed at Thor as he trudged towards him with the Warrior's Three and Sif on his heels. "Where are the lava pools?"

"They are solid ice brother. She wouldn't survive them even if they weren't."

Even Sif looked on him with pity, it disgusted him. "She is dead."

"No. No I can feel her. She is there. I just, I just need to warm her up." He stood on shaky legs, holding her to him as if he could warm her with his sheer willpower.

"I can warm her." Surtur smiled wickedly, the ice melting away from his red skin as his own fire rekindled.

"In exchange for?" Loki held her closer, protectively.

"Take this eternal freeze from my land. Revive my men. Kill Leah."

 _Leah?_ The shock of her name must have shown on his face because Surtur began laughing. Thor twitched Mjolnir in his clenched fist. "She is the one who brought you here. The damaged prince. That casket is useless in your hands. No doubt she understood that." Hatred burned in Surtur's eyes. "She has escaped for now. But, if I revive your mistress I expect you to keep your word little liar."

Loki's gaze shifted from Bri to the monster then back. He would kill whoever he needed to get her back. "Heal her and you will have your world. And Leah's head." Thor grumbled under his breath and Volstagg swore. They would not abandon him.

Surtur stepped forward and placed his hand upon her forehead, chuckling when Loki started to jerk away. Loki could feel her thawing as her arms and legs unfurled. The heat within her kindled and she sucked in a desperate breath, Loki realizing he had been holding his as he waited. He turned to Thor, pleading with him to keep her safe.

Thor stepped up to gently take her to him, noticing how she whimpered when she was separated from Loki. "We expect you to return when you are done here. She will want to see you when she wakes. We will go after Leah together." Loki nodded then turned back to his momentary ally, feeling the loss when the rainbow bridge took away the Asgardians and Bri.

"This may take some time." He pulled the casket of winters out and began unfurling its power, calling what was released back to the powerful box.

"I can be patient." Surtur released his own heat as he brought life back to his world.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.2

" _Her physiology has changed."_

" _Will she live?"_

" _I believe so."_

" _Why has she not awoken?"_

" _That has yet to be seen. Perhaps she awaits her lord."_

" _She may be waiting for quite a while."_

The voice of Thor and her doctor drifted down to her through the snow to find her laying in a blanket of cold white, staring up into the sky. _He's not coming back to me…_ She thought painfully, rivulets of heat dripping down her cheeks to melt the ice below her. She had lost track of the days she had spent in her dreamworld, listening to Frigga, Thor, and her doctor talk over her unconscious body. She wondered what had changed about her and if Loki would like it?

Sif might have been right after all. He didn't love her. Lightning ripped across her sky even as she told herself it had to be true. She remembered waking up next to him, the way he gently brushed the hair from her face. He loved her. So why hadn't he returned? She had heard something about Leah and him hunting her down but he would have at least checked on her right? To make sure she was still alive?

She pushed herself to a sitting position. She couldn't exactly stay asleep forever. Whether he was coming back to her or not she had to wake up. It was time. She wasn't so weak. She had stood up to Leah and Surtur, she could face the world even if Loki left her alone. Her chest ached with the idea of waking up and not seeing him. Maybe she could wait a little longer. No. She could face it. She had to.

Loki strolled through the frozen caves of Jotun. He had chased Leah for three months through nearly all of the realms. The only place left for her to hide was Hel. He gritted his teeth as he thought of it, the landscape of his daughter, Leah's queen. He had actively avoided the place as long as he could. Hela was always good at trials and he was hardly ready to face whatever demons she would bring up from his past. The dreams of the Chitauri had nearly faded but had been replaced by an all too real nightmare: the feeling of Bri frozen solid in his arms.

He ached to return to her, to hold her and tell her he loved her. But, he had an oath to keep and he would not test Surtur. Yet. Not until she was so healed he could not take her life back. He had been watching, sending his illusion to watch her as she slept, keeping just out of view from anyone who might notice him. She was still in the trauma ward with machines checking her vitals at all times.

From what he had been able to gather, the Casket of Winters had interacted with her mutant genes. He still wasn't sure how it was possible but she had changed. She was more Jotun than human now. Her dark brown curls had faded to the light blue they had been when she first appeared in Asgard. He grinned at the memory of waking up to her that first day.

It had been shocking to find a Midgardian in his bed, long blue curls and dark brown roots. She had looked so peaceful. So different than he had felt. He reached out to hold onto the wall, the memory gripping him. He chuckled when he thought of her waking up and yelling at him, the way she had fought against him. Fearless, nervous, life giving. So different from the ballroom, although the way she had told off Sif had warmed his heart. She was much stronger than she gave herself credit for, even if she did have to tell the truth.

He would be with her again soon. He just had to deliver Leah's head to Surtur. Then he could hear her laugh again. She would open those grey eyes and ask him why it had taken so long. A crack of lightning brought him back to the present. He would need to hunker down for the night. Even a prince of Jotun would still need to stay out of a storm.

The room was dark when Bri finally managed to open her eyes. It had taken the better part of the day for her to climb out of her mind but she had done it. The beeping of her heartbeat seemed to call a nurse in whose eyes widened in shock to see the comatose patient sitting up and trying to stand. The equipment had kept her muscles from atrophying but she was still a bit unsteady.

"Lady Bri. Please do not push yourself. I will retrieve Lady Frigga." The nurse led her to a chair near a window then hurried off.

Bri sighed and laid her head on her hand, watching as the moon shone on the waves of the distant ocean. She was almost positive every room in this palace had the best view. Whether it was gardens or water it took her breath away. It didn't take long for Frigga to arrive, sweeping into the room in a long house dress and her hair spilling across her shoulders. Bri smiled and shook her head. She was the only person she had ever met who could look regal even in the middle of the night.

"Welcome home." She slid into a chair across from Bri. "How are you feeling?"

"Lonely." Bri laughed, glad that at least some things had not changed. The truth slipped from her lips as easily as air.

Frigga grinned and nodded. "I imagine. Would you like to go for a walk?" She stood and gestured to the stairs off the balcony that led to a pool of water and a midnight lit garden.

"Yes. How long have I been out?"

"Three months."

Bri stopped on the stairs, her hand grasping the railing. She hadn't expected it to be that long. A few weeks maybe but months? That was insane. And Loki still hadn't come back for her. "I believe he has been visiting in spirit." Frigga gently took Bri's arm to lead her down the stairs, urging her to keep going. Bri tried to think of something to say but words slipped away from her. She didn't want some illusion of him. She wanted the real thing.

As her frustration grew she noticed the air around her getting colder. Something on her arm caught her attention and she almost screamed when she saw the dark blue tattoos etched into her pale flesh. She tried swiping them away but they stayed, growing brighter the more agitated she grew.

"Please, calm down." Frigga turned Bri to her, holding onto her arms to keep her from pulling away.

Bri looked into the lady's eyes, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to regain herself. "What…what happened to me?" She could hear the tears in her eyes as her voice shook.

The Queen brought her to a small gazing pool. "The Casket of Winters had an effect on you, with your mutant blood."

The silver moon reflected her face back to her but it wasn't her. Her stormy eyes were still the same but her hair was blue again and her lips, they were a dark purple. She looked like she was frost-bitten. "He hates his own markings." She breathed as she touched the tattoos again, calmer now. Maybe that was why he hadn't returned. Her eyes shifted to Frigga, tears glistening.

"He will love yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Bri nodded then turned back to her own reflection. She had survived the full force of the Casket of Winters. She had survived the fires of Muspelheim. She could face whatever came at her, she just hoped it wouldn't be disappointment in Loki's eyes when he saw her. Or worse, repulsion.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long guys! Thank you for your patience! I graduated last week! YEA! I now have a B.S. in Biology and a B.A. in English! As a graduation/birthday present I got pneumonia lol. But I'm better and will hopefully have more time to write! I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Frigga had left Bri to her own thoughts shortly after they had eaten. She had only stayed so long to make sure that Bri did in fact eat, not that she ate much. She was still freaking out a bit. Some part of her wondered if she should ever have come to Asgard in the first place. Not that Director Fury had given her much choice.

Bri curled up on a bench and hugged her legs to her, resting her chin on her knee as she stared at the fountain a few feet from her. Even if she could go back in time she wouldn't. She had found so much of herself in Asgard. Her strength, her voice, her backbone. No. She couldn't go back to cowering in a lab somewhere.

She felt the magic before he even appeared, turning her head to look at him. The allusion looked just like him and her heart squeezed in her chest at the sight of him. He even smelled like winter. She didn't want to get up from the bench. Didn't want to rush into his arms. But she did all the same, almost crying out when her emotions got the better of his magic. It was a lie after all. He wasn't actually there.

"You are awake." He was holding her at arms-length, his form wavering as her powers fluctuated.

"And you aren't here." It was an accusation. She pulled away from him, taking a step back and forcing herself to stay just out of his reach.

"I have to find Leah."

She huffed, narrowing her eyes at him. "Bullshit. Hunting for her can wait. I cannot." She watched as his illusion fought to keep from smiling.

"Surtur would not be pleased." His tone was amused as he took another step closer, sighing when she took a step backwards.

"As if I care what that giant red douchebag wants!" Her markings were beginning to glow, drawing his attention. She held her breath as he looked over her. Guilt crossed his face and he turned away from her. A lump formed in her throat and she swallowed back tears. He was disgusted with her. He had said he liked her brown hair more than the blue. "M-Maybe I should go back to Midgard."

Loki spun around to stare at her, his eyes wide in shock. "You will not leave here." It wasn't a question but a demand.

"Why? Because you said I cannot? You aren't even here to stop me! You're out chasing after some girl! You can't even look at me!" He had dropped his eyes when she started yelling at him, her new Jotun form brightening in her agitation. Her voice was shaking as she finished, knowing that it had to be true. She had said it after all. She suddenly had to get out of there, she couldn't breathe. "I have to go…" Before Loki could protest she walked through him, forcing him to dissipate as she took off running.

The nurse was shocked when she burst back into the clinic, running at full speed past her. "Lady Bri!" She called after Bri's retreating back. Before anyone could catch her she was darting down the rainbow bridge towards the portal. She just had to get back to Midgard. She could disappear there, forget about everything. Forget about the look on Loki's face.

"Lady Bri." She hadn't expected to see Heimdall so late at night, or was it early in the morning? She wiped her face quickly to hide the tears streaming down. "Is there something I can help you with?" The looming soldier watched her from near the opening into space where he had been standing when she burst in.

"I…I need to go back. Now. Right now…" She glanced to the podium, wondering if she could get to it before he stopped her. Probably not. He was Asgardian after all, and he had at least a foot longer legs than she did.

"I do not believe The All-Father would approve." His voice was tender as he stepped closer to her, guessing her thoughts and treating her like a scared pet.

"I don't care what he wants!"

"Lady Bri. Please calm down." Thor had arrived, with Mjolnir in his hand.

She felt like a caged bird. "I'm fine. I just, I just want to go home." The ground around her feet was beginning to turn to ice.

"My lady, you are home."

"No. I'm Midgardian. It's obvious Loki isn't coming back for me, my job here was to learn about him. If he isn't here then my job is done." She knew she was being ridiculous but she had to get away. Loki couldn't look at her. She had been turned into an even bigger freak than before. She just, wanted to be alone.

Thor and Heimdall were looking at her as if she were a volatile substance ready to explode. "Please, my Lady. You are still recovering." Thor set Mjolnir down and put his hands up. "We cannot let you go to Midgard until we know what powers you now possess."

"So I am a prisoner now?" She was running out of steam, exhaustion taking over her muscles.

"Of course not Lady Bri. A guest. We will allow you to leave, if you wish, when you have been trained to use your new powers." Thor stepped forward, nodding to Heimdall who had come up behind her. She was beginning to sway on her feet, too much energy expended after being asleep for so long.

"Just until I can…" She trailed off as she lost consciousness, Heimdall catching her just in time then handing her to Thor.

"It has been a long day for the lady." Heimdall looked down pityingly on her. He had been keeping an eye on the youth since she had returned from Muspelheim.

Thor nodded and grunted under her weight, shifting to hold her better. "No doubt my brother's silver tongue has failed him, again."


	25. Chapter 24 and a Half

Chapter 24.5

He felt like he couldn't breathe, it was as if he was back with the Chitauri and all he knew was agony. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Bri running towards him then through him with tears streaming down her cheeks. He had to go back. She was right. His vendetta could wait; he needed to hold her, had to tell her she was wrong.

Darkness still surrounded the cave outside but it didn't matter. Heimdall would be able to hear him no matter what time it was. He just needed to get to a clear place where he could lay the rainbow bridge down and take him home to his pet. He wouldn't go another night without telling her how he felt, without making sure she knew no changes in her appearance could ever change that.

He stood up and brushed off the snow that had drifted in to cover him. He just hoped he could find his way down with no light. The night seemed to be reaching in towards him, as if to meet him on his journey back. There was something about the shadows that was unnerving. It was almost its own presence. When he reached what he thought was the mouth of the cave he felt it winding its way around his body, pressing in on him until he couldn't breathe and he found himself falling into unconsciousness and hoping that he wouldn't find a hard surface at the bottom.

"That was…interesting." Hela stood watching as the landscape around Loki changed to become a mockery of his room in Asgard. It was nearly perfect. It was just waiting for him to wake and his psyche to fill it.

"Did I not tell you, my Queen? The fallen prince has lost himself to a Midgardian," Leah sneered smugly. Her thin lips twitched into a smile. "Shall we make him see her die?"

"No." Leah's eyes snapped to look at her Queen, flashing hatefully. Hela smirked. "There are far worse things than death. Although, I do think we should stop his little excursions to see her. Unless you think you can make her turn from him?"

"Doubtful. The little wench is quite headstrong."

"Then we will just have to fabricate the betrayal. It should not be hard, his mind is already willing to see it." Hela crossed her arms and chuckled to herself. She had waited centuries for her father to wander into her realm. Now she would make him face his own worst nightmares. His love for the girl was the best gift she could ever have asked for. She would watch as he broke, just as he had broken so many others over his long lifetime.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

He felt the slap all the way to his toes. "They should put you back in a cage like the monster you are!" Bri stood before him, her grey eyes sparkling with the same storm he had become so acquainted with. His chest squeezed tightly and his breathing became shallow as he stared at her with equaled rage. He hoped that Hela and Leah were enjoying themselves. It had been three days since he had awoken to find himself back in Asgard. Well, what was meant to be Asgard.

It had not taken long for him to realize that something was not quite right. His idea was cemented when Bri had first mentioned her disgust for his Jotun form. He may have begun to question everything about their relationship but he knew very well that she adored his blue skin. It was her favorite color. The knowledge did not keep him from pain.

Each time she looked at him with revulsion he thought he would die. He continued to play the game though. Waiting for his opportunity. Neither Hela nor Leah had shown themselves but he knew he had to be in Hel. No one apart from the Chitauri could cast such strong illusions, and himself of course. Some part of him was proud of his daughter for her power as well as her ability to rip him to shreds. Every doubt he had about Bri had been probed and stabbed with a hot knife.

He would not last this mental torture much longer. The knowledge that Bri was in Asgard alone, remembering the last look he had given her, was worse than anything that Hela had yet to come up with. "Perhaps they should send you back to the primordial pit you crawled out of Midgardian." He watched as the fake Bri spun and stalked off.

Just as she turned down another path in the garden he noticed it, a small shimmer just above a pond. Finally. A break in the illusion. He strolled to it, doing his best to look enraged and as if he wished to take a dip in the water to calm himself. The scene did not shift as he walked into the cool liquid. Magic surrounded him. With one final glance backwards he threw himself into the portal, sure that he had heard a scream as his head disappeared under the surface.

"I have located him." Heimdall stood on the platform leading to the sparring pit. Bri froze mid-swing then fell to one knee as she missed blocking Lady Sif's. Lady Frigga stood from her place on a far bench, having sparred with Bri earlier. Each of the ladies looked at each other in turn then to Heimdall. "He has appeared in Jotun and makes his way here. I believe he will be here by sundown."

Bri breathed heavily as she nodded, unsure what she would say if she tried to speak. Her hand came up to awkwardly stroke her long ponytail. She hadn't washed it in two days. If he was really going to be there then she wanted to look her best. The markings on her arms caught her attention and her emotions caught in her throat.

"Is he well?" Lady Frigga regained herself before anyone else, stepping forward and smiling brightly.

"He does not seem to have any injuries my Queen."

"Do you have any idea where he might have been?"

"I believe in Hel my Lady."

Frigga sighed. "Then he may be in need of a different form of healing." She glanced at Bri to see how she was taking the news. Her face betrayed no feelings but her tattoos had become a dark blue that glowed against her pale skin and she was tugging on her long curls distractedly. "We shall let him go where he wishes. He will undoubtedly wish to spend the night in his own quarters before rejoining us."

With a nod Heimdall returned to his post, followed by Lady Sif. It was long minutes before anyone else moved. Lady Frigga came to stand just behind Bri with her hand on her shoulders. "Do you wish to change your rooms before he arrives?"

Bri turned to look at her queen with tears in her eyes but a stubborn set to her pouty lips. "Yes. But I will stay." Her voice cracked but she stood resolute. "I think I will spend the time preparing myself…" She nodded respectfully then rushed off to her rooms, gulping back the tears that threatened to spill over.

Three days. It had been three days since she had last seen him but the vision of him was seared into her brain. The way he had stared at the floor rather than see her Jotun-like form. She was leaving frosty footsteps in the hallway as she made her way to her room. All she wanted was a shower and to dress herself, maybe to make her hair presentable. If she was lucky she might have a long sleeve dress that could hide her shame.

She still smelled like winter when she stepped out of the bath though she had used nearly an entire bottle of rose soap. It had to be her nerves. She just needed to relax, maybe take a nap. The idea of screaming seemed decent enough but then the guards might here her and rush in to see her in only a towel.

There was nothing in her closet that would work. All of it was plain. She wanted to look ravishing when she saw him again. Her heart squeezed in her chest at the thought of having him wrap her in his arms again. To press her against him and rest her head on his chest to hear his heart beat. She wanted things to be back to normal again.

She chuckled to herself as she turned to look towards her trunk. Dagmar sometimes put her things there after they had been washed. Instead of her usual clothing though she saw a pile of light blue clothes with a note laid atop. Her heart thudded against its cage and her breathing became short as she stumbled towards it, tears pricking her eyes.

My Pet,

I long to see you in this dress. I believe it will match well with your new coloring. Try not to trip over the skirt.

The material was softer than silk and flowed about as if it were water when she picked it up. It had a long skirt that flowed around her ankles. The straps were thin and led to a plunging back that would show off most of her markings. It left no doubt that he wanted to see them, to inspect them. She dawned the dress with shaky hands, smoothing the fabric before setting herself in front of her mirror. If he wanted to see her tattoos then she would oblige him. A small laugh burst out when she saw two silver hair sticks appear. Apparently he had the same idea.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

She was breathtaking as she leaned against the balcony, her dress pulling in the breeze from the ocean, a few stray curls whipping around her. It made him ache with wanting to hold her. It had been over three months since she had been wrapped in his arms. He closed the door as quietly as he could then turned back to see her looking at him with her stormy eyes.

"You're late." The sound of her voice washed over him and nailed him to the ground. It had only been three days since he had heard it, since she had been so furious she had run through his illusion. Was she still angry with him? He opened and closed his mouth several times as his silver tongue turned to lead. "You did make me a nice dress though." She strolled towards him, twirling mid-step and almost stumbling. Some things never changed. "Is she dead?" Her voice choked at the question and he remembered their last conversation.

"No."

The word stopped her a few feet from him, just out of reach. "So you don't plan on staying?" It was more of an accusation than a question. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes. It was almost covered by the tears she was trying to keep from falling. His eyes searched her face, the stubborn set of her jaw and her pursed lips.

"She can wait." He closed the distance between them and reached out to slide his arms around her waist. "I am sorry." It was the first time in his memory that he had said the words. He knew without a doubt it was from her abilities, forcing him to confess the truth. "I missed you." That he gave willingly.

A sob racked her as she clutched him close. "Then you should have come back sooner." He stroked her hair lovingly.

"Let me see these new markings." He pushed her back a step to take her in. The dress did look perfect on her, hugging her curves just right.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered then held up her arms. Her eyes were glued to the floor and the room was beginning to get colder as her emotions fluctuated.

"You have no need to be sorry. It was my fault that you were put into danger. My fault that you are now cursed with monster blood." He lifted her hand and kissed her palm before beginning to kiss along her tattoos. She shivered with the heat in his eyes and the intoxication of his touch.

"You are not a monster." His own Jotun form began to surface, the dark blue spreading across his body, off-setting her light blue. "You…"

"Have changed quite a bit since you have come into my life." He took her chin and tilted it upwards. "I can only imagine how much I will change in the future." He pressed his lips to hers, letting go of the passion he had been holding back. She moaned and opened her mouth to let his tongue meet with hers.

When they broke apart they were both panting. "Do not ever doubt my affection for you again." He was breathing heavily. I knock on his door caught their attention as well as their irritation. "It is no doubt my mother. Or that oaf."

She chuckled. He really had become different from the man she had first met. "I will get rid of them my pet." Some things never changed. She watched as he stalked to the door and yanked the door open. It was Thor.

"Brother, we have made a banquet in celebration of your return to us and Lady Bri." Thor poked his head around the door, smiling brightly when he saw the dress his brother had made her and the blush on her cheeks. "If you can spare the time."

Loki stepped in Thor's line of site and cleared his throat. "I suppose we might be able to attend."

"We shall see you in an hour."

Bri sighed as she watched Loki shut the door. "I'm going to need a different dress." She motioned down to her garment then squeaked in horror as it faded away to leave her in only a shift. "Hey! I need some clothes!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him as hatefully as she could, her heart swelling despite her embarrassment. Things between them were going to be okay.

"Shall I continue reviewing your new body? I particularly like your lips." He closed the distance between them and kissed her again. "Your hair looks as it did when you first entered my life." His fingers slipped through her curls then ran up to her shoulders, gently pulling the straps down until her shift slid to the floor. He stepped back to look at her, watching as she tried to cover herself with her arms and a pale blush crept along her skin to off-set the blue. She was magnificent. He had never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life.

"You're making me nervous," she grumbled, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"You, my pet, are ravishing."

"Not your pet. And I need a dress."

"Must you cover such a masterpiece?"

"If we're going to the banquet!"

"I could think of a million things I would rather do."

"Uh huh…dress. Now."

He smirked then winked as he summoned a new dress. "I saw this in a magazine in Muspelheim. It is amazing the reading material that is near the registers."

She looked down to see a gorgeous wedding dress with intricate lace flowing around the skirt. It was perfect. "I…I don't understand…."

"I do not intend to be separated from you again."

Her heart thudded in her chest. Was he asking her to marry him?! That was insane! She was so much younger than him. And he was immortal. And he had been with other women. Clearly, he had just escaped from a daughter trying to kill him. She was beginning to hyperventilate and frost was spreading out from her as she began to panic.

"Is that a yes or a no?" The question brought her back from her panic. He actually looked nervous, that cocky smirk fading.

"Are...are you really asking…are you sure? I'm mortal…I'm going to get old and die and you'll still be young and…and…I can't breathe…" She collapsed into a heap on the floor. She was in love with him, she knew that. And if he was in love with her then this was the next step, but would he really be okay with what marrying her meant? Had he changed that much?

He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. "I have never been more positive in my entire life. You are my truth. My pet. You are mine." She nodded numbly, not trusting her voice.

"Don't you dare change your mind," she muttered. "Can I have a different dress though? I don't really want to go to the banquet like this…they'll ask questions…and…"

"I will answer all of them." He changed the dress into a more Asgardian style though he kept the white, adding a few light blue and dark green accents. They passed the remainder of the hour talking about what had happened in their time apart, Loki becoming more and more impressed as she showed him her new Jotun powers. She was learning quickly. Soon she would be teaching him. His heart swelled with pride as he watched her speak, her hands moving with each word and her eyes lit with excitement. He had never felt so at peace.

"What?" She tilted her head as she looked at him.

"Nothing."

"Did you just lie to me?!"

He smirked. "I am the God of lies my pet…"

She huffed and put her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes. "Uh huh…"

"We should go. We will be late to the banquet. And we have a rather exciting announcement."


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

All conversation ceased the moment they walked through the doors into the banquet. So did Bri. Every eye turned to look at them, most in shock. She could feel her hands slicking with sweat as she gripped Loki's hand tighter, the particles freezing as they touched the charged air around her to crystallize and make her look as if she had jewels imbedded into her skin next to the glowing tattoos. It was the first time many had seen her since Muspelheim.

Thor was the first to regain himself, his eyes shifting over to his brother with tears pricking them with pride. He had dressed her in a royal Asgardian wedding dress. It was not something to be taken lightly or flippantly. Even by the god of mischief and lies. "Brother! Congratulations, Lady Bri will make a fine bride!" The rest of the hall began to clap along with their crown prince though they snuck each other uncertain gazes. It was certainly like Loki to pick someone unusual for his princess.

Bri thought she was going to faint. "How do they know?" She hissed in Loki's ear as he led them to their seats.

He smirked and his dark green eyes twinkled with playful glee. "You, my dear, are still in a wedding dress."

She had to bite down on her tongue to keep from yelling at him, though she would let him hear an earful when they got back to the room. How dare he announce that kind of thing like that! Without even a warning. She tried to hold onto the embarrassment and anger even as her chest swelled with joy and love. He had claimed her in such a way that no one could doubt her attentions.

Loki glanced towards where his mother sat, grinning from ear to ear when she nodded her approval, her own happiness beaming across the table to them. His father even looked content with his choice and bobbed his head ever so slightly when their eyes met. They were glad of his choice and the acceptance of his soon to be bride peeled away a few layers of the resentment he clung to.

The remainder of the night passed in a blur of questions and congratulations. Loki kept his promise to take any questions directed at Bri, his hand always resting on hers or around her waist. After the dinner the two were summoned by the King and Queen for a private meeting. Bri was panicking with each step. They were going to the ruler's royal courters. At night. Would they tell Loki that he couldn't marry her?

"Everything will be fine," he squeezed her hand then pulled her to a stop before the doors, ignoring the two guards that were stationed there. "No matter what they say you will be my wife." He lifted her knuckles to his lips and kissed them, his eyes never leaving hers. She gritted her teeth and tried to keep her nerves under control. One of the guards shivered under the cold coming from her. "You may open the doors," Loki said as he turned to the sentries.

They walked into together, relying on each other for strength. What greeted them froze them both to the spot. Odin, Frigga, Thor, the Warriors Three, Heimdall, and Lady Sif were gathered in the large lounge with every sort of dessert the kitchen was capable of making. "Congratulations!" Frigga was the first to step forward and wrap her arms around Bri then Loki. "I am so happy for you both." The rest followed one by one until only Odin was left.

"I am proud of you, son." Loki almost took a step back as if Odin had punched him; had he really been given the affirmation that he had so long been searching for? His eyes shifted to the woman he loved then back to his father. He cleared his throat to say something but no words could possibly do his feelings justice. Instead he held his hand out. Odin grasped it in warrior fashion and shook it once before smiling warmly at Bri. "You have done quite well," he said to Bri.

"Th-thank you…" She looked over to Frigga as she came to stand next to her husband.

"We will begin planning your wedding tomorrow. It may be some time before the actual ceremony takes place. We have a few tasks that must be completed before it can take place," She met Loki's eyes and Bri saw understanding pass between them. "First, however, we must celebrate. Tonight we shall eat the fine desserts provided for us and tomorrow you may begin your journey together."

Bri watched as she walked away then turned to Loki. "What does she mean by that?!"

Loki turned to her, his eyes searching hers before he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Any mortal who marries an Asgardian must pass a series of tests with their intended. Should they survive, their marriage will be blessed by the Valkyrie. They will also be given immortality." He winked at her then abandoned her for a slice of chocolate cake Thor held up for him.

She watched him go, her eyes scanning her surroundings. Less than a year ago she had been a nobody in a back office in the basement of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, too shy to talk to anyone, no friends and a rocky family relationship. Now she was in love with the rebellious prince of Asgard, engaged to him, and would be going on some terrible mission to prove her worth. She thought of Muspelheim and what she had done there. She certainly was more powerful than she had imagined, even more so now with the powers from the casket of winters. A burst of laughter from Volstagg made her jump then laugh as she joined in on the celebration. Yes. Her life had definitely been changed. And she wouldn't go back for anything.

Author's Note

Hey guys! Thanks for following me and reading my story! I have left it open for a possible sequel and will probably begin writing it in a month or so (maybe two). I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing my first published story ever! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope y'all had fun reading it!


	29. Merry Christmas!

Hello everyone!

Thank you so much for your patience! It has been a little over six months since I completed the first section and I am FINALLY ready to go on to part 2! It is called The God of Lies and the Goddess of Truth. I intend to continue with an AU involving Dark World but will be changing some things (of course). The link to it is below! I hope you enjoy it!

s/12290737/1/The-God-of-Lies-and-the-Goddess-of-Truth


End file.
